Life of a Fairy
by g.C.l.C.d
Summary: One-shots of Trixies life in Gravity Falls
1. Chapter 1 Fever

It was a normal day at the Mystery Shack...Well, normal for the Shack. Trixie entered the front door.  
"Hey guys. I'm here for work."  
She looked around and saw that no one was here.  
"Oh riiiiiight. We have the day off today."  
Trixie walked over to the 'Staff only' door and knocked. Stan opened the door.  
"Oh it's you. Mabels in the living room watching t.v."  
"Thanks Stan."  
Trixie passed Stan and saw Mabel sitting upside down on the couch.  
"Hay Mabel, What's up? or down in your case."  
"Nothin, waiting for Dipper to wake up."  
Trixie looked at the owl clock.  
"It's like 11:00, isn't he up around 9:00?"  
Mabel flipped rightside up and stood up.  
"Ya he is, mabey I should- owowow blood rush."  
"*snort* Come on, mabey he was up late reading again."  
When the girls got upstares, they entered the twins bed room. They saw a lump under Dippers bed covers.  
"Come on Dipstick. Time to wake up."  
She shock Dippers sholder lightly, in responce Dipper moaned. He sat up, and girls gasped. Dipper was pale, he was shivering, and his nose was even redder then normal.  
"Good greff Dipper what happened to you?"  
"Nothing, I'm f-f-fine."  
Dipper got out of bed with shaking knees.  
"I may not know much about human health but you don't look 'f-f-fine'."  
"Trixies right, You need to get back in bed bro."  
Dipper put on his favorite hat.  
"Mabel, I'm FINE."  
Dipper left the room, heading down stares. When at the bottom Dipper stopped in his tracks, his face turned green, and covered his mouth.  
"Uuuuum, Dipper? Are you-"  
Before Trixie could finish Dipper darted past them and ran into the bathroom, shutting into the door behind him. Mabel waked over to the door and knocked on it.  
"Dipper, you okay?"  
"*Pant pant* I'm fine. I'm just a little-"  
A loud cough intrupter Dipper along with the sound of throwing up.  
"You know what? I think I'm going back to bed when I'm done here."  
"Good idea."

"Yesh, 101. Sorry Dipper but you're sick."  
Dipper was back in bed now he was done tausing his cookie. Mabel took his tempreture while Trixie got a bucket for the side of his bed. Just to be safe.  
"So what's sickness does he have?"  
"Well, I think he has the flu."  
Trixie just stared at her.  
"It's bacisly throwing up."  
Trixie looked at Dipper. She felt bad for him, he looked so missrable.  
"A-a-a-chew!"  
"*Snort* You do sneeze like a kitten."  
Dipper glared at her.  
"Right, not helping, sorry."  
Stan entered the room.  
"What's wrong with shorty here."  
"He has the flu."  
"Oh, well I need to run some 'arons' and I won't be back till, what ever."  
Stan left.  
"If you ask me, I think he left just so he didn't have to take care of Dipper."  
"Well, I guess it's just me now."  
"Heck no, I'm staying here. I'm not leaving when one of my friends is sick."  
Dipper gave a small smile and lyed down.  
"Thanks Trixie."  
While Dipper slept, Trixie and Mabel tryed to entertain themselfs. Mabel dug out her love magazines and shared them with Trixie.  
'How you know you have a crush.'  
"Mabel, what's a crush?"  
"A crush is when you like someone alot."  
"As friends?"  
"No, more. Kinda how Gideon feels about me except a less crazy."  
Trixie looked back at the magazine.  
'First sign, blushing when you look at him.'  
She looked across the room and saw Dipper sleeping. Despite his sick state, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Trixie put her hand on her cheek and relised they were warm. She looked back at the magazine 'secound sign, Laughing when he does something you think is cute.'  
Thinking back she did laugh at Dipper when he sneezed.  
'third sign, lying awake at night thinking about him.'  
The night when the twins found out her secret, she was up all night thinking about Dipper.  
"oh, crud."  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" Trixie closed the magazine and her wings apeared.  
"I'm board anyway. Want me to get something to eat."  
"Sure. By the way, how does your wings go through your shirt without taring it?"  
Trixie opened her mouth but closed it.  
"Uuuuum, good question."  
Trixie opened the window and flew out. Half an hour later she came back with a bag a food while levitating three drinks.  
"Hey, anything happen while I was gone?"  
"Dipper got sick again."  
"Aw, well I guess I can put this burger I got for him in the fridge."  
When They where done eating Mabel left to take her pig Waddles for a walk. Trixie lied down in Mabels bed and Stared into space. She was thinking about that magazine again, wondering if it was true.  
'Uhg, don't fall for it Trixie. If you do it will only end bad.'  
Trixie then heard Dipper moan. She sat up and looked at him. He was shivering while a frighten look was on his face. She got up and walked to his bed, she figured that he was having a nightmare. Trixie knew that waking him up would only make it harder to make him go back to sleep. So she placed her hand on his and started to rub her thumb on the back of his hand. She could feel her cheeks get warm. Dipper still looked scared so Trixie started to sing a song she thought could help

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea (repeat)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora Calla mientras la cuna se balansea A La nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llara Calla Mientras la cuna se balansea A la nanita nana, nanita ella

She couldn't really remember where she heard the song from, mabey a movie. After she was done Dipper calmed down. Trixie used her magic and levitated a blanket from the closet and placed it on Dipper. She looked at him and he looked so peaceful. She bent done and pecked him on the cheek, feeling her cheek's getting warmer. Even in his sleep, Dippers cheeks turned a soft pink.  
"Ahem."  
"Eep!"  
Trixie turned around and saw Mabel. She had her arms crossed and she was smiling.  
"How much did you see?"  
"Mostly the song, blanket, and the kiss. I didn't know you had a thing for Dipper."  
"Grr, I don't!"  
"then why-"  
"Idon'tknowokay!"  
Trixie flooped onto Mabels bed. Mabel walked over to her.  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Yes, I have a crush on Dipper and I'm not happy about it."  
"Why? Because he has a crush on Wendy?"  
"Nooooooo, I'm 1200 years old, he's 12. Do the math."  
"Oooooh."  
Mabel sat next to her.  
"Well, it's just a crush. It's not like you have to tell him or anything."  
Trixie sat up.  
"Really?"  
Mabel nodded and Trixie sighed in reliefe.  
"Good, I don't want to make everything weird between us."  
"I don't think you can make anything weirder then this town."  
"*snort* haha, good point."

After a few hours Stan came home so Trixie desided to go home before it got dark out. The next day when she came back. Dipper felt better enough to eat something without pucking five minutes later.  
"Glad you're feeling better Dipstick."  
"Me too, still can't walk far without my knees buckling."  
Mabel can in the room with a bowl of steaming soup.  
"Gruncle Stan ran off again, so it's just the three of us."  
She handed the bowl to Dipper. Trixie let her wings appear.  
"Well, since Stan will be gone all day. I'll work on my magic."  
She pulled out a book in her bag she brought with her.  
"Whatcha got there?"  
"This, my female human friend, is a spell book. I brough it with me so I can try out new spells and so my magic won't build up to much."  
"What happens when it does?"  
"Weeeeeeeeell... It isn't very pretty."  
While Trixie studied, Mabel went down stares and Dipper reread his #3 book. While Dipper read a flash caght his atention. He looked over to where Trixie was but she disapeared.  
"Um, Trixie?"  
"WHOA!"  
Trixie feel to the floor.  
"Revers gravity spell, painful."  
"Sorry."  
Trixie sat up.  
"It's fine, you still reading that thing."  
What? It's a cool book."  
Trixie stood up and sat on Dippers bed.  
"I think it makes most mistical creatures sound like monsters. The gnomes, I can't blame the guy. But look, it says Fairys are sneeky unreliable creatures. Aperently he never meet one up close. "  
Dipper chuckled but then shivered. Trixie put her hand on his head.  
"You're still a little warm. Wait a munite, what's that?"  
Trixie moved Dippers bangs out of the way to reveal his birthmark. He shoved her hand away from his head.  
"IT'SNOTHING!"  
"Oh my gosh! Now I know how you got your name! I should have known!"  
Trixie started to snort. Dipper guys looked iritated.  
"Go ahead and laugh. Everyone does anyway."  
Trixie stopped.  
"Dipper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You know, you're not the only one with a weird birthmark."  
He looked at her.  
"Really? Can I see?"  
Trixie nodded, her eyes started to glow and on her left sholder apeared a blue marking shaped like a rain drop.  
"To be honest I'm the only one who has a glow in the dark birthmark, so my grandmother told me to hide it before I came here."  
"Wow, lookes more like a tattoo."  
"So does yours. I mean, it's a little farfetched for a human to have something like that on their skin since birth."  
"That's kinda the reason why I hide it all the time."  
Dipper and Trixie sat looked at Dipper and felt her cheeks get warm.  
"Uh, Trixie."  
"Ya."  
"Why are your wings turning purple?"  
She looked at her wings and relised that they were purple.  
"OH, um well, you see I-"  
Lucky for Trixie Mabel bursted in the room.  
"You can head downstares if you want Trixie. I'll keep Dipping sause company."  
When Trixie flew through the door she whispered in her ear.  
"You are a life saver."  
"Any time."

Trixie sat in the living room, thinking. Her wings only turn purple when she's embaresed, being shy, or just blushing and she did NOT want to tell Dipper why she was blushing. A knock at the door intrupted her train of thought. After she hid her wings she got up to awnser, no one was there.  
"Ahem, down here."  
She looked down to see a gnome.  
"Jeff?"  
"Trixie? What are you doing here?"  
"My friends live here. What do you want you little troll?"  
"Well, since we couldn't get you to marry us a few years back we came to ask for Mabel's hand in marrage."  
Trixie picked him up by the back of the shirt.  
"Not while I'm around."  
She threw Jeff into some bushes. He popped back up with an angry look.  
"You'll regret that!"  
"Oooh, I angered a gnome I'm so scared."  
"GNOMES ASEMBLE!"  
Hundreds of gnomes started to gather around Jeff and they created Gnomzilla. Trixie stared with wide eyes.  
"Huh, that's new."  
She quickly slamed the door shut, locked it, and ran upstares. when there she tryed barakating the door with chairs.  
"Trixie, what the what are you doing?"  
"uuuuuum, you have some unwelcomed company Mabel."  
The twins stared at her in confusion untill they her a big roar outside. Mabel looked out the window and screamed.  
"AAAH! NOT THE GNOMES AGAIN!"  
A hand then reached for the window. Trixie got infront of Mabel and formed a light blue bubble sheild before the hand smashed through the window.  
"Cool trick Trixie."  
The gnomezilla smashed its hand agenst her sheild. Trixie flinched "Ya, a trick that won't last long if they keep doing that." Gnomzilla slammed hard enough to break Trixies shield and send her flying back into Mabel and both landing on their backs. Dipper tryed toget out of bed to check on them but Gnomezilla grabbed him.  
""DIPPER!""  
It pulled him outside and pulled him up to Jeffs level.  
"Hello Di- Yesh, what's wrong with you?"  
"None of your buissnes. A-a-achoo!"  
"Aw, is wittwe Dipper not feewing weww."  
"HEY SQUIRT! DROP HIM NOW!"  
Jeff looked over to where he heard the voice. Trixie was flying toward them. Gnomezilla dodged before she could make contact and rammed into a tree. Dipper covered his mouth.  
"Hey, unless you want me to lose my lunch all over you guys then don't move so fast!"  
Gnomezilla turned to the house.  
"Mabel, if you care about your dear brother then marry us and we'll leave him alone."  
Mabel started to panick. When Trixie finaly got to her feet she tryed to fly but when face first into the dirt.  
"Bluh, what the?"  
She looked at her wings to see that they had a huge scratch.  
"Oh this just isn't my day."  
She got up and tryed to find a way to stop the gnomes.  
"Let's see, if Jeff's the leader then I should aim for him. Agh but I can't reach him."  
Something caught the corner of her eye and when she looked she saw Mabels grapling hook.  
"BINGO!"  
Trixie grabbed it and aimed it for the highest tree. Getting a good grip she pushed the return button and was yanked off her feet.  
"So Mabel, what will it be? Marry us or say bye bye to your brother?"  
"NETHER!"  
Jeff truned around and took a foot to the face knoking him off Gnomezilla. Trixie maneged to grab Dippers hand and pull him out of the gnomes grip.  
"Trixie this is really making me feel a little sick."  
"Puke on me and you're doomed!"  
When they both landed Jeff got the world around him to stop spinning and he looked mad.  
"You'll pay for that missy. Oh look, you hurt your wings. I guess you're defensless."  
Dipper looked at Trixie.  
"You know now's a good time to use a little magic."  
"Um, hehe ya, funny story. I can't use my magic."  
"Wait what?!"  
"When my wings get injured all my magic trys to fix them. It take a few hours depending how bad the injery. But don't worry, I have a plan."  
Trixie aimed the grapling hook at Jeff, who was trying to make a get away, and fired. the grapling hook rapped around his legs and Trixie hit the return button.  
"What the-WHA!"  
When he was close enough Trixie picked him up.  
"Mess with us again and you're multibear feed."  
She threw Jeff into the air and sent him flying into the woods.  
"VENGENS WILL BE MIIIIIIIIIINE!"  
Not long after that the gnomes ran off since the didn't have anyone to tell them what to do. Trixie turned to Dipper who was looking a little green.  
"do you need a bucket?"  
Dipper nodded and ran into the house. When Trixie got there Dipper finished getting sick and was brushing his teeth. Mabel was standing beside him.  
"So what are we going to do about the window?"  
"Give me a few hours and I can fix it for free."  
When Dipper was done he went back to bed. Mabel and Trixie started to collect the broken glass. When Trixies wings were healed she was able to use her magic to fix the window.  
"Done."  
Trixie went downstairs and flopped onto the couch. It was already dark out and Stan should be back soon so Trixie Desided to stay untill he did.  
"I'm back."  
Trixie looked over at the door and saw Stan walking in.  
"Where are the kids?"  
"Asleep, Dippers getting better so he should be able to be good enough tomarrow to get out of bed."  
"Good. Well you can get out of here now."  
"*Yawn Bye stan."  
Trixie stood up drowsly and walked towards the door.  
"*sigh* Never mind, you're to tired to go into the woods tonight. I'll get a blanket and pillow for you."  
"Thanks Mr. Pines."


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Hair Day

Dipper was sitting at the table reading his book when his sister came running in, with a panicked look.  
"If anyone asks, I WASN'T HERE!"  
"MABEL PINES!"  
Mabel jumped and ran off to hide. Dipper ,extreamly confused, looked at the door way. He saw Trixie with her wings out, her eyes glowing and her hair green. Dipper tryed really hard to keep a strate face.  
"Pff, ahem. H-hey Trixie, did you do something with your *snort* hair? Pfffff HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry but this is just rich!"  
While Dipper laughed his head off Trixe stomped over to him, grabbed him by the shirt 'which made him stop laughing right away' and brought him inches away from her face.  
" WHERE IS MABEL?!"  
"Underthekitchensink,don'tkillme!"  
Trixie let go of Dipper and flew over to the sink. She opened the doors under it to reveale Mabel.  
"Thanks Bro."  
Trixie grabbed Mabel's sweater and pulled her high in the air.  
"I can't beleive you turned my hair GREEN!"  
"I'm sorry! I thought it was blue! and I only wanted to give you a blue streak!"  
Trixies eyes turned back to normal and put Mabel back on the ground.  
"Tell me Mabel, Does this look like a small STREAK to you?!"  
"I got distracted! I was thinking about making a sweater for Waddles while dying your hair!"  
Trixie just groaned and landed on the ground.  
"Ugh, this is so humiliating."  
Dipper stood up and put a hand on Trixie sholder.  
"Don't worry Trixie, With a little elbow grease we can probably was out all of the green by tomarrow."  
Mabel rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Yaaaaaaa, about that. I used food coloring."  
""YOU WHAT?!""  
"I couldn't find any hair dye in the store!"  
Dipper facepalmed.  
"Mabel, food coloring takes forever to was out and since it lookes like you used the whole bottle, It will take a reeeealy long time before it washes out!"  
Trixie hid her wings and sat at the table.  
"Can this day posably get any worse?"  
"Hey kids, have you seen my-"  
Stan walked into the room and stopped. He stared at Trixie for a moment then started laughing.  
" Hey, nice look Trixie, is that a new fashion trend?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* Worth it."  
Trixie glared at Mabel, who smiled nervesly.  
"Look on the bright side, green's a good look for you."  
"You have ten secounds to run Mabel."


	3. Chapter 3 Sorrow

"Mabel are you sure this is safe?"  
"Of corse!"  
Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie were at the park. Today, Mabel was teaching Trixie how to skate board.  
"Now all you have to do is to stay on the board and doadge obsticals!"  
Trixie nodded. She was already on the skate board but was staring down the hill with fear.  
"Mabel are you sure Trixie needs to learn how to ride a skate board?"  
"You worry to much little brother. Ready Trixie?"  
"I think so, but how do you start this thing?"  
"Like this!"  
Mabel shoved Trixie and sent her soring down the hill.  
"OH CRUUUUUUUUUD!"  
It was alot harder now to keep her balents since the board was moving. Just then two kids walked infront of her path.  
"DOUBLE CRUD!"  
"TRIXIE LEAN! LEAN!"  
Even with the wind blowing in her ears she could still hear Dipper so she leaned to the right, dogding the kids. She smiled to herself, but it quickly vanished after seeing a park beanch infront of her. She jumped as high as she could and almost flew (without her wings) over it and landed back on her board. The twins stared in disbeliefe untill Mabel started cheering, Dipper joined along with her. Trixie pumped her fist in the air.  
"THAT WAS AWSOME! WHOAHOOOOOO!"  
When Dipper stopped cheering for a moment he noticed something.  
"TRIXIE! WATCHOUT FOR THE-"  
"YICKS!"  
*CRASH*  
"Trash cans."  
When the two reached the bottom, Trixie maneged to sit up. She had cross eyes, a banana peal on her head, grass and dirt stains on her cloths, and yet she was laughing.  
"That was so cool! let's do it again!"  
Dipper just rolled his eyes while Mabel helped her up.  
"Haha, wow you're a mess."  
"*snort* Haha, yup. But it was worth it. come on, lets head back to the Shack so I can wash up."  
On the way back, Trixie tryed to practice her skate boarding a little more.  
"Hey Dipstick, I bet ya ten bucks that by the end of the week I can do a handstand while skate boarding without magic."  
"You're on."  
While they were talking, Trixie acsidently ran into someone. They both fell hard on the concreak.  
"OW! Watch it!"  
"Oh triple crud. I'm really sorry."  
Both of them stood up.  
"You better be, you know how much this outfit costs?!"  
When the girl turned around, Mabel narrowed her eyes.  
"Pasifica."  
"Oh, hello Mabel. Dipper."  
"Hey."  
Pacifica looked at Trixie.  
"Oh I know you, you're that homeless girl who always entertains people for money with your stupid magic."  
"HOMELESS?!"  
Trixie could feel her cheek grow warn from anger.  
"I'll have you know, Miss Snoody Pants, that I live in a house in the woods!"  
"Then how come you use to were rags before now."  
"I didn't make enough money for clothes!"  
Pacifica started to laugh.  
"Wow, you have to bye your own clothes? I thought your mother MADE you whare that."  
Dipper and Mabel gasped. They knew Pacifica struck a nerve.  
"Talk about my mother like that again and you're history!"  
"Oh? What about your mom? I know almost everyone in this town and I never saw your parents. What did they do, run out of love for you and dump you?"  
"PACIFICA!"  
Trixie stiffened up. Dipper tryed to put his hand on her sholder.  
"Trixie? are you-"  
Just then the firehyrdent blew up and Trixie ran off.  
"TRIXIE WAIT!"  
Before the twins ran after their friend Mabel stopped and glared at Pacifica.  
"That was a low blow Pacifica, even for you."  
Mabel ran off leaving the shocked Pacifica behind.

When the two arived they saw Wendy coming down the ladder that leads to her secret hide out.  
"Hey Wendy, have you seen Trixie?"  
"Ya, she's up there. She looked upset so I tryed talking to her but she won't say anything to me."  
"Thanks."  
Mabel pulled the dazzed Dipper (who was staring at Wendy the whole time) into the other room.  
"Mabey you should talk to her."  
"What? Why me?!"  
"Because, um, you're good with these kind of situations."  
Mabel gave an uneasy smile but Dipper didn't look convinced.  
"*sigh* Look, I know she'll talk to you. Don't ask why, it's just a hunch."  
Dipper thought about it.  
"Fine but I'm going to let her cool off first. I don't want her to turn me into a toad."  
"Far enough."

An hour later, when it was dark out, Dipper desided to talk to Trixie. When he got yo the top of the roof he saw her with her hair down, and her wings out.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
Dipper walked over to her and sat down.  
"Trixie you can't let what Pacifica said upset you."  
"What gave you the idea I was upset? I'm FINE."  
"Um, no you're not. the firehydrent exploded, you ran off, and you let your hair down. clear signs that you're upset."  
Trixies eyes started to turn blue.  
"Drop it Dipper."  
"Trixie you need to talk about this. If you keep holding it in it's just going to get worse."  
"I said DROP IT."  
"TRIXIE you-"  
Trixie shut her eyes and stood up.  
"Is anyone home?"  
"Um why-"  
"JUST AWNSER THE QUESTION!"  
"No!"  
Trixie opened her eyes and pulled back her fist. She then shot a blue ord witch exploded, it was so bright that Dipper could see as clear as day.  
"There. I did that so I wouldn't blast you into space. HAPPY?"  
"Uh, a little I guess."  
Trixie sat down and hugged her knees. She hid her face in her arms and Dipper could faintly hear her say "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry." He started to feel a little akward. He was use to these kinds of situations but only with his sister, not a fairy from a magical demention. He placed his hand on her sholder, when he did she rapped her arms around him and started sobing. Dipper could feel his cheeks turn bright red but he hugged her back. They sat like that for a wile then Trixie pulled away.  
"*sniff* I-I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm such a baby."  
"Trixie, it's perfictly normal to cry. Especialy when it's about someone you loved."  
"...I really miss her."  
"I know."  
"Though Pacifica was right about one thing. My family ran out of love for me..."  
"Trixie that's not true."  
"Oh ya? Then how come Grandmother never came to me in my time of need? She never spent time with me! she was always bussy with the village elder milarcy."  
"Your Grandma's the village elder?"  
"She's 100,000 years old. She's old enough to know George Washington."  
"Wow, well what about other people in the village?"  
Trixie sighed.  
"Ever since my mom dyed I was so upset my magic got out of control sometimes and everyone was just scared of me. No one cares about me. *sniff*"  
Dipper places his hand on her other sholder and gave her a side hug.  
"Well you're wrong about that. Everyone at the Shack cares about you. Wendy, Soos, Mabel, Stan (even if he won't admit it) and me."  
Trixie looked at him.  
"You actualy care about me?"  
"Of corse. Even if I didn't trust you at first you turn out to be an awsome friend when you risk every thing to save our butts."  
Trixie wiped away her tears and smiled.  
"Thanks Dipstick. That means alot."  
They sat there for a while. Watching the stars. Trixie looked over to her side, noticing that Dipper hasn't let go yet made her turn pink. She felt her heart beat faster and her wings were turning purple.  
"Ahem, hey Dipper?"  
"Ya?"  
"I been wanting to say that..That..."  
Trixie stared at him, he was looking at her waiting for an awnser.  
"*sigh* That you and Mabel are the best friends a fairy could ask for."  
"Thanks, you too. You want to head back in?"  
"Sure. you can go ahead, I'll catch up."  
Dipper stood up and went back inside. Trixie facepalmed herself.  
"What are you doing?! You can't tell him! You're 1200 years old, he'll be dead when you turn 1300!"  
Trixie exhailed loudly and stared at the sky.  
"Well, like Mom always said: Enjoy it while you still can."  
When Trixie stood up she said one more thing before heading inside.  
"Good night Mom, you'll always be in my heart."


	4. Chapter 4 Griffins

"Ow, Trixie, ow, Trixie, OW, TRIXIE!"  
"For the love of Mother Nature, Dipper hold still!"  
Dipper and Mabel were at Trixies house, but they got there with a few problems.  
"I swear, when you see something out of place you have to cheek it out! And out of all the trees to climb for a better view it HAD to be a pine tree?"  
"Hey, there isn't a lot of other trees around here. Your house is the only oak tree I've seen! OW!"  
Trixie finaly plucked the last pine needle and splinter out of Dippers hand.  
"Oh, be a man bro."  
"I am a man Mabel."  
"Pff, I beg to differ."  
"What was that Trixie?"  
Trixie grabbed a roll of bandeges.  
"Well, no aphence Dipstick but tecnecly you have to wait untill you're 18 to become a man. At lest that's what I heard."  
"Oh come on! I had chest hair!"  
"Had?"  
Dipper glared at his sister.  
"Mabel plucked it for her scrap book."  
"Scrapbookatunity!"  
Trixie rolled her eyes and lifted her hand ,which started to glow blue, and placed it on Dippers.  
"There, that should keep it from getting infected. Now, are you guys ready?"  
"Ready for what?"  
"I, Trixie Aquaring, have learned...A NEW SPELL!"  
The twins just stared at her.  
"*sigh* just come with me."  
Trixie pulled on a rope that was hanging in the midle of the room and pulled it down revealing another ladder. When they climed up, they were at the top of the tree.  
"Alright, now give me your hands."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it Dipper."  
They gave her there hands and Trixie shut her eyes. When she opened them they where blue and Mabel and Dipper started to glow.  
"Ooooh, pretty!"  
"Um, Trixie?"  
Trixie let go of their hands they started to float off the ground.  
"WHOA!"  
Dipper quickly grabbed onto a branch while Mabel started to laugh.  
"HAHAHA This is so cool!"  
"All you guys have to do is think about which direction you want to go."  
Trixies wings apeared and she lifted herself off the ground.  
"The spell will whare off in a half an hour so when it does the leftover magic will bring you down to the ground safly. So you don't have to worry about that."  
Mabel nodded and looked up.  
"I'm going to go touch a cloud!"  
Mabel blasted off while Trixie stayed behind. She looked down at Dipper.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Uuuuum."  
Trixie rolled her eyes.  
"Dipstick, it's okay. Just let go."  
Dipper looked at the branch he was holding onto and slowly let go. When he did he started to woble out of control so he grabbed Trixies hand. She could feel her cheeks get really warm.  
"Um, can I have a little help? The only time I flew it was on a discount dollar sign."  
"Well okay.."  
"Thanks."  
When they started flying Trixie made sure Dipper wasn't looking at her and she smiled to herself.  
'HE'S HOLDING ME HAND!'  
When they got high enough in the sky they ran into Mabel.  
"Hey Mabel, did you touch the clouds?"  
"Yup."  
Mabel lifter her soking wet sleeves.  
"It was wet."  
"*snort* Come on, I want to show you guys something."  
Trixie directed them to a cliff side cave and landed.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"Just wait a moment Dipper."  
Trixie walked over and made a clicking noise with her tounge.  
"Come on, you guys can come out now."  
Just then, two little creatures the size of full grown Beagles came out.  
"Are those-"  
"BABY GRIFFINS!"  
Mabel ran up to one of them and started petting it.  
"Before I meet you guys these were my friends. The one Mabel's petting is Featherhead, I named him that because he only had feathers on his head when I meet him. That's his sister Screach, I nemed her that because-"  
"SQUAAAAAAAAK"  
The three kids covered their ears.  
"-she does THAT, and- hey where's GAAH!"  
Trixie was takled to the ground. A small Griffin with blue eyes cherped with joy.  
"G.G."  
Dipper walked up to Screach and petted her head.  
"SQUAAAAACK!"  
"YICKS!"  
He yanked away his hand.  
"Don't worry Dipper, that means she likes you."  
"Good to know."  
The kids hung out with the Griffins for a little bit untill Trixie said it was time to go, even though Mabel protested.  
"But whyyyyyyyy?"  
"Mabel, The flying spell isn't the easiest spell ever and I'm not carrying you guys all the way home."  
When they were leaving, G.G. grabbed Trixies pants sleave with her beck.  
"G.G. I have to go. I promise I'll be back tomarrow."  
G.G. let go of her and cherped sadly.  
"I promise, don't worry."  
Trixie gave G.G. a hug and flew away. Dipper looked back.  
"G.G. sure likes you."  
"Ya, we're pretty close. When I first meet G.G. I got lost during a rainstorm and had to camp out somewhere. When I pick a place to camp I turned out to be taken. Three baby griffins all huddled together, scared of the storm. I kept them company and stayed there all night. G.G. woke up in the midle of the night because something spooked her and I let her sleep with me. I've been coming back ever since."  
"Don't they have a mom?"  
"They do but she only comes when they need to be feed, and trust me, when she's around it's time to go."  
When they got back to Trixies house Dipper and Mabel went home before it would get dark out. Not long after, Trixie got changed into her sweatpants and baby blue T-shirt P.J.s, and got ready for bed.  
"Human year 2, human mounth 6. Today I showed my friends the spell I have been working on and went to visit the griffin babys. Mabel LOVED Featherhead, and despite Dipper complaining about his ears ringing, he seemed to like Screach. Ever since I meet those two, my day has never been boring. The only down side about this is that I have deep feelings for Dipper. He's just so kind, genorice, and his smile-"  
Trixie flipped her pencil around and erased what she just wrote done.  
"I have got to stop reading those stupid magazins. Still, Ever since I meet him I always felt...happy."  
Trixie let out a a fustrated grunt and tausted the journal on her side table.  
"I had enough human life drama. I'm going to bed."

While Trixie was asleep, she felt something heavy get on top of her.  
"Uhg, did this blanket gain 20 pounds?"  
Trixie sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she looked she was surpised.  
"G.G.?!"  
G.G. chirped with joy.  
"Wha- how did- when did-HUH?!"  
G.G. crawled under the blankets and fell asleep. Even if Trixie was shocked she petted her.  
"Something tells me that this is going to end very badly."

*Back at the cave*  
A giant shadow apeared at the cave. Then a roar loud enough to shake the trees was heard.

The next day Trixie hid G.G. in a suit case and brought her to the Shack. When she arived Stan noticed it.  
"What's in the suit case kid?"  
"Uh? OH! um, it's-it's a magic kit!"  
*Chirp*  
"Did you just, chirp?"  
"uuuuum, ya! I did! It's a thing I do!...Chirp?"  
Trixie gave an uneasy smile, Stan just shrugged.  
"Kids."  
She sighed and pulled the bag to the attick bedroom.  
*knockknockknockknockkonckkno ckknock*  
Dipper opened the door, with a sleepy look and still in his P.J.  
"What is it?"  
"We have a problem."  
"Can it wait?"  
"NO, NO IT CAN'T!"  
Trixie pushed Dipper aside and closed the door. she unzipped the suitcase and G.G. popped out.  
"G.G.?"  
"G.G.!"  
Mabel jumped out of her bed and scooped The baby griffin up in her arms.  
"Trixie, why did you bring G.G. here. Out of all places?"  
"HEY, she followed me home! I woke up in the midle of the night and there she was! Oh man her mom probably figured out she was gone by now and might be-"  
"ROAAAAAR!"  
Everything in the room started shaking.  
"Freaking out..."  
Dipper ran to the window and saw something in the sky by the woods.  
"Who ever is in between that mom and her kid is sooooooo doomed."  
Mabel looked down at G.G. and looked at Trixie.  
"Here. You can take a punch, you can give G.G. back."  
Mabel gave the griffin to Trixie.  
"Ya, but a punch from a half lion half bird thing that has REALLY SHARP CLAWS? No thanks."  
"Then how are we going to get her home?"  
Trixie looked out the window, thinking. Then an idea popped into her head.  
"Guys, I have a plan."

The giant griffin cyrcled the forest. scaning for any signs of her missing baby. Out of no where a blue light, missing her by an inch, blasted past her. She looked at the direction from where it came from and saw Trixie.  
"Hey, feather brains!"  
Trixie turned around.  
"Kiss my magical fairy rear!"  
The griffin stared in shock then roared in anger.  
"Well, since I got your attention, it lookes like it's time for me to go."  
Trixie flew as fast as she could with Mama griffin not to far behind. When they were out of sight Dipper and Mabel came out of there hiding spot and started to float off the ground.  
"This flying spell sure comes in handy. Do you thing Trixie will be okay?"  
"Don't worry Mabel, if Trixie can take out a bunch of gnomes without breaking a sweat, she can deal with that."  
Dipper picked up G.G. from her hiding spot and started to float to their destination. But Dipper had a hard time keeping steady.  
"Uhg. This is fustrating."  
"Oh brother."  
Mabel grabbed the back of his vest and started to pull him. When they got to the cave they put G.G. down.  
"There, now be a good baby griffin and stay."  
Just then Screach and Featherhead came out of the cave.  
"Okay Mabel, lets get out of here before something goes wrong."  
"SQUAAAAAK!"  
"Like that."  
*back to Trixie*  
Trixie was able to out fly Mama griffin untill they heard a screach in the distance.  
"Oh crud."  
Mama griffin made a U turn and started to fly towards the cave. Trixie started to panick.  
"Crudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrud ."  
She started to follow her back.  
When they reached the cave Trixie saw Mabel and Dipper trying to get the griffions to be quiet.  
"GUYS LOOK OUT!"  
The two looked up and saw Mama griffin coming strate towards them.  
"Okaytimetogo!"  
They both flew off quickly before she could get them but she was hot on their tail.  
"Dipper, why is she following us?!"  
"Chirp."  
Mabel looked under her and saw G.G. flying upside down.  
"Trixie didn't say you could fly!"  
Trixie quicky caght up.  
"Well, it does explain how she was able to leave the cave."  
They kept trying to out run, or out fly, the Mama griffin when Dipper and Mabel started to float down.  
"Wait! Why are we going down?!"  
"The spell is wharing off!"  
When the twins got down to the ground they started to run for there lives. Trixie tryed to think of a way to help when she noticed that Mabel tripped.  
"Mabel!"  
Dipper got to his sister to help her up but Mama griffin landed right infront of them. They stared as she raied her claw.  
"DIPPER, MABEL, NO!"  
Trixie flew down as fast as she could and got between them, right when she swong her claw.  
""TRIXIE!""  
Trixie landed in the dirt with a thud. She grabbed her right arm and cryed in pain. When she looked with blurry teared eyes she saw her wings were cut off, and she had huge scratchs on her arm which was starting to stain red. Dipper and Mabel ran to her side.  
"Trixie, your arm and wings!"  
"Mabel, I'm not worried about that, I'm worryed about THAT!"  
Mama griffin stared at them with anger. When the three braced themselves for the worse they heard a loud screach. G.G. got infront of them and glarded at her mother. She had a look of shock but eased down a bit. G.G. turned to the kids and looked at Trixie with sad eyes.  
"I-I'm okay, it's just a stupid scratch."  
Trixie flinched as it started to sting. G.G. saw that she was in pain and started to purr while rubbing her head under Trixie's. Mama griffin watched as this happened and started to regret what she did. Trixie noticed it.  
"It's not your falt. You were just worried about your baby. Besides, I've been though worse."  
With a little help from her two friends, Trixie stood up. G.G. went to her mother and climed her back.  
"Sorry for giving you a scare. Bye G.G."  
Mama griffin bent down her head to Trixie level, and with her good arm, she placed her hand on her beck. When they flew away Dipper turned his attention to his injured friend.  
"Do you have any idea how STUPID that was?! She could have cut your arm off!"  
"Look, if you going to scold me can we do it at my house? My arm is really starting to hurt."  
Seeing tears of pain growing in her eyes, Dipper sighed and did what she asked. At her house, Mabel got out the first aid kit so they could fix her arm.  
"Shouldn't we take you to a doctor?"  
"*sniff* No, my pure magicl will heal it."  
Dipper looked up from cleaning her arm.  
"Pure magic?"  
"Well, pure magic is what we need to be a fairy. Without it we could turn human, ooooor most likely die. OW! Dipper be careful!"  
"Sorry, but you weren't careful when you got those splinters ouf of my hand."  
Trixie grumbled something under her breath. Dipper just rolled his eyes and put down the wash cloath.  
"Mabel, can you hand me the bandeges?"  
When she did Dipper looked at Trixie.  
"That was still really stupid."  
"I panicked!"  
"So? Even if you don't get injured as easly as humans you should still be carful. She could have killed you."  
"Ya, but she would have killed both of you in one swing. So stop complaining."  
Mabel spoke up.  
"Is something bothing you Trixie? The only time you snap at us is usualy when you're upset."  
Trixie's cheeks turned pink and she looked down to the ground.  
"I just didn't want you guys to get hurt so I put myself in danger."  
"Why?"  
"You guys are my best friends. I don't want to loss people I get attached to."  
When Dipper was done rapping her arm up Mabel gave Trixie a hug.  
"AAAAW! You're just a big old dummby dumb. Dipper and I aren't going anywhere. Right bro?"  
Dipper gave a small smile.  
"Well, as long as there are mysters that need to be solved, I not going anywhere either."  
Trixie punched him lightly but flinched and grabbed her arm.  
"Ow, okay that was stupid."  
Dipper and Mabel laughed and Trixie joined in soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Why I like him

It was late at night in Gravity Falls, Trixie, Mabel, and her friend were having a sleepover upstares.  
"Are you sure Dipper's okay with this? We practicly kicked him out of his room."  
"You worry to much Trixie. We've done this before and Dipper never said anything. Now back to the game, Grenda, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you toooooooo sit upsidedown for a half an hour."  
Grenda sat up and walked over to Mabels bed and did just that.  
"Okay, my turn. Trixie, truth or dare?"  
"Uuuum, truth?"  
"Who do you have a crush on?"  
"DARE! I PICK DARE!"  
"Sorry, but you can't change it."  
Trixie looked over at Mabel who just shrugged.  
"*sigh* I can't say, I don't want to make it so dramatic to everyone."  
"Well, can you at lest tell us why you like him?"  
"Sure Candy, why not? let's see, he's very generous."

*Flash back*  
Mabel, Dipper and Trixie were sitting on the roof, watching the sun set.  
"Wow, this stuff is good! What is it called again?"  
"It's called ice cream, Trixie."  
Right now Mabel was eating a fudge cycle, Dipper was having a sunday, and Trixie was having a triple scoop cone. Trixie took a big bite out of her ice cream and shricked.  
"My head is hurting, and yet I'm kinda enjoying it."  
"That's called a brain freeze. It happens when you eat ice cream to fast."  
"Thanks for the tip Dipstick."  
They kept eating when Trixie took a big lick and her ice cream and it fell out of her cone and splatter on the ground below.  
"Aw man..."  
Dipper looked at Trixie, noticing the sad look on her face, he looked at his sunday.  
"Here."  
Trixie looked to see that Dipper was giving her his ice cream. She blushed while smiling. She lifted her hand up and a spoon apeared in her palm.  
"How about we share instead?"  
Dipper smiled.  
"I bet I can get a brain freeze faster then you."  
"You're on human boy."  
*end of flash back*

Trixie giggle.  
"He's also funny."

*flash back*  
Trixie was caring boxes from one of the rooms in the house to the shack when she heard something. She put the box down and looked around. She traced the sound to the attick bedroom and opend the door wide enough to see inside.  
"Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you! Oh oh, oh oh."  
Trixie tryed really hard not to laugh. Inside the bedroom Dipper was singing infront of the mirror, using a comb as a microphone. She disided to join the fun.  
"Disco girl!"  
Dipper turned around and saw Trixie open the door.  
"Coming through, that girl is you! Oh oh, oh oh!"  
Dipper turned bright red while Trixie giggled. She picked up a broom that was lying on the floor and used the tip of it as her own microphone.  
"Disco girl,"  
Dipper sang alone.  
"coming through,"  
""that girl is you! Oh oh, oh oh!""  
They stood there for a few secounds before they busted out laughing.  
"Hahahaha, Oh man. I didn't know you liked Baba Dipstick."  
"Ha, she's on the top fortys for a reason isn't she? Hahaha!"  
When They where done laughing Trixie spoke up.  
"Hehe, well that was fun. But we need to get back to work."  
"Okay, oh hey. Um you won't tell anyone about me liking Baba right?"  
"My lips are sealed."  
*End of flash back*

"*snort* He's a bit paranoid too."

*flash back*  
"Then the zombie came closer, and closer to the defencless women. He grabbed her shoulders then...CHOMP!"  
Mabel screamed while Dipper jumped out of his set, dropping his marshmellow he was roasting in the fire.  
"He RIPPED the fleash right of her neck and ate her. Leaving nothing but a pile of bones in a pool of blood."  
Dipper was shaking from fear while Mabel started laughing.  
"That story was AWSOME! One of the scariest stories EVER!"  
"That story wasn't real. R-right Trixie?"  
Trixie gave him an evil smile.  
"That's what people like to think, but they say that he still lurks in the forest. Looking for his next victom."  
*snap*  
"Guy did you hear that?!"  
Dipper turned around in his seat looking for what made that sound. Trixie looked over at Mabel and winked at her.  
"OHMYGOSH! THERE'S IT IS!"  
Trixie pointed to her right. when Dipper looked he let out a girly scream, standing right there was a tall shadow in the shape of a human.  
"AAAHHHH ZOMBIE!"  
The girl immediantely started laughing. Dipper looked at them in confusion untill he got a better look. He noticed that the shadow had a light blue outline.  
"What the- TRIXIE!"  
Dipper glared at the fairy, who was on her back laughing.  
"Oh wow, you should have seen your face! PRICELESS!"  
"That wasn't funny guys."  
"You're right bro, it wasn't funny...It was EXTREAMLY FUNNY!"  
Dipper just pouted. Trixie was able to calm down enough and lefitated a smore to him.  
"Hehe, sorry about your marshmellow. Want mine?"  
Dipper took it.  
"Thanks, but I'm still mad!"  
"Sour pout."  
*end of flash back*

"But what I like about him the most is that he will do anything for his family and friends."  
"Wow, this guy seems very nice."  
Trixie sighed and place her chin in her hands.  
"He sure is."  
They just sat there for a minute when Grenda spoke up.  
"Can I sit up now?"  
"Sure."  
Grenda got up and wobly walked back to her friends.  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
"Well, he already has his eye on another girl, and I've been through enough life drama. I dout I'll tell him anytime soon."  
"Don't worry Trixie. You can tell hime when you're ready. But noooooow."  
Mabel nail Trixie in the face with a pillow.  
"PILLOW FIGHT!"  
"Oh you're so on Pines!"  
All four girls started to wack each other with pillow before someone pounded on the door.  
"MABEL! SHUT UP!"  
"SORRY DIPPER!"  
The girls laugh and disided to go to bed. Trixie went downstairs real quick and found Dipper lying on the couch, watching t.v.  
"Hey Dipstick."  
"Hey. What are you doing down here?"  
"I just wanted to say good night."  
"Oh, well good night."  
"Good night. Don't let the ZOMBIES bite. *snort*"  
"Oh ha ha."


	6. Chapter 6 after episode 10

My Idea on what would have happend if Trixie was around after the fight in episode 10.

Trixie arived at the water tower. while catching up on her magic practice she heard some commotion that started to drive her up the wall. So she desided to cheek it out.  
"Yesh, looks like a herd of Manators came through here."  
"Hey Trixie."  
"Hey Dip- WHA!"  
There stood behind her was a beat up Dipper.  
"What in the name of Mother Nature HAPPENED TO YOU!?"  
"Long story, I'll explain it later. I just want to head home right now."  
Trixie nodded and followed him home. She was really worried about him, he looked like he was hit by a bus and was used as a punching bag.  
"You can stop staring at me."  
Trixie looked away.  
"Sorry, um where's Mabel?"  
"Stan's trying to get her off the water tower. Turns out she has a fear of hights now."  
"Oh."  
They kept walking untill Trixie noticed something.  
"You're limping."  
"Huh?"  
"Dipper, you're limping. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Trixie I'm fine. My leg just got a little jacked up okay?"  
Trixie sighed, Living in this world she learned that men don't like to admit a few things.1. weakness 2. they're lost and 3. they're in pain. Trixie grabbed Dippers arm and put it over her sholder to help get the weight of his leg.  
"Trixie what are you-"  
"Just shut up Dipstick. I don't like to see you or Mabel like this."  
Dipper didn't say anything else. When they got to the Shack Trixe got an ice pack out and the first aid kit.  
"I'm suprised Stan even has a first aid kit."  
Trixie used her magic to levitate bandeges and put then on a few scratches she saw. Trixie used her free hands to put the ice pack on Dippers black eye.  
"Now tell me what happened."  
"Well, I accidently broke Robbies phone-"  
"ROBBIE BEAT YOU UP?! When I find that jerk I'm-"  
"Will you please let me finish? anyway, he chalenged me to a fight but I desided to hide at the arcade. I found this weird code that broght my favorite video game character to life, had him be my body gaurd to scare off Robbie, that ended badly, so I had to fight the video game character so he wouldn't kill Robbie. After that Robbie desided not to beat me up."  
"You got beat up by a stupid video game charater?"  
Dipper glard at her with his good eye.  
"Sorry, but how did you break his phone?"  
"I might have um, well, slapped it out of his hand."  
Trixie stared at him.  
"You 'accidently' slapped his phone out of his hand? Really Dipper?"  
"The only reason I did that was because he was about to call Wendy and humiliate me."  
"About your chush you have on her?"  
Dipper nodded. Trixe had to prosses this.  
"So, basicly guys beat the snot out of each other over a girl they like?"  
"Yup."  
"Yesh, no wonder Grandmother didn't want me to study humans."  
Trixie pulled away the ice pack and looked at Dippers eye.  
"Hm, it's getting a little swollen. Dipstick, you need to hold perfictly still."  
"Why?"  
"Just hold still."  
Trixe lifted her hand and it started to glow white, and she placed it on Dipper's eye. He could feel some of the pain go away. When Trixie pulled away she got out her pocket mirror.  
"There, I redused the brusing so I think it will be gone by tomarrow."  
Dipper took the mirror and saw his black eye was nearly gone.  
"Wow, not bad. How did you do that?"  
"That spell can exchange the fairys health into someone else."  
"So you'll get a black eye?"  
"Probably not, it's kinda hard for a fairy to get injured. For example, if we fall out of a tree that's as tall as a one story house we can only get small stuff like a scratch or a bruse the size of a grape."  
"So you're like invinsable?"  
"Not really, lets say if I fell out of a tree that's four storys high then I could break a few bones."  
After she was done she put everything away and disided to leave.  
"I have to leave. I never finished my magic practice. So you tomarrow Dipstick."  
"Bye, and thanks, for the help."  
"Anything for one of my best friends."  
She lightly punched Dipper on the sholder. He flinched and grabbed it in pain.  
"Ouch."  
"Oop, sorry."

I hope you enjoyed the story. If you guys have any suggestions for a story leave a reveiw please, I'm kinda running out of ideas. ^^;

I'll give you the credit for the story idea. thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7 Man-I-tars

THANKS TheBigZ1 for the AWSOME stoy idea! :)

"So can you turn people into unicorns, or pegusi, or OH OH! How about-"  
"Mabel!"  
Trixie stopped in her tracks, making Mabel bump into her from behind.  
"Fairy magic doesn't work that way. We can only turn things into other things that are real. Now, will you please shut up?"  
"No promises."  
Trixie huffed in fustration while Dipper whispered.  
"Welcome to my world."  
"Where are we going anyway Dipstick?"  
"I want you to meet a friend of mine. It's kinda a long walk."  
"Fine with me."  
Trixie placed her hands behind her head.  
"It's nice to walk somewhere for once instead of flying. Don't have to worry about swallowing a bug."  
Trixie and Dipper laughed, Mabel ground "Why does your friend have to live so far? I want to meet him now!"  
"My mother always told me that patience is key Mabel."  
Mabel was about to speak up when they heard a thump. It was so strong that the trees started to shake. Trixie stepped infront of the twins when the thumping noise got closer.  
"Who's there? Show yourself."  
When Trixie said that a giant hair creature appeared. Dipper reconised it right away.  
"Oh, no. Potuitor the Man-I-tar."  
"Well, well. If it isn't Dipper the Destructor."  
Trixie couldn't keep a strate face and started to snort. Mabel grinned and raised an eye brow.  
"Destructor?" He turned pink and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Well, Haha I can explain that."  
"I'm sure you can. Who's your hair friend 'Distructor'?"  
"This is Putoitor, he taught me to be manly."  
Mabel laughed.  
"He sure did a lousy job."  
"Hey!"  
Potuitor stomped his foot, making the ground shake.  
"He's not man enogh to become a man. He couldn't even finish the final test."  
"You wanted me to kill a dude!"  
"The Multi-bear is an enime of the Man-I-tars."  
Trixie turned to Dipper.  
"That's the friend you wanted us to meet? COOL!"  
"It WAS sappost to be a suprise."  
Suddently the Man-I tar grabbed Dipper by the back of his shirt and lifted up to eye level.  
"You're friends with the enime? That's not a good idea Distructor."  
"Hey! Put my brother down you fat hair ball!"  
Everyone stared at Mabel who was glaring at the Man-I-tar.  
"You should pick on someone your own size you no good smelly cheater!"  
"Um Mabel, I really dout you should insult a-"  
Just then Potuitor threw Dipper and he colided with Trixie. Sending them to the ground.  
""Ouch.""  
Potuitor grabbed Mabel and threw her over his shoulder.  
"HEY! Put me down!"  
He stomped his foot down causing a pine tree to topple over. Falling toward her brother and friend. Trixie noticed right away.  
"DIPPER GET DOWN!"  
She grabbed the still dazed Dipper by his shoulders and pulled him under her body right before the tree colapsed.  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
Even agenst her protests, Potuitor keeped stomping away. When they were out of sight the tree started to glow blue and a loud grunt could be heard. The tree was pushed a few feet away and revealed Dipper and Trixie in her fairy form.  
"Wow Trixie, thanks."  
"*Pant pant* Your welcome."  
Trixie colapsed on her knees and held her hands. Dipper rushed to her.  
"Whoa, you okay?"  
"Ya, I'm fine. My magic isn't use to that kind of waight though. took alot of energy."  
Trixie stood up and shook her hands to get rid of the pain. She looked at the path where the Man-I-tar took her friend.  
"Well, it'll be easy to find him by the broken trees he left behind. The real question is HOW are we going to get your sis back from all those hairy behemeths?"  
"Ya, with your magic so low we don't want to risk you using your pure magic, and if we run into Leader R, that will just get ugly."  
Just then an idea popped into his head.  
"I, have a plan."

"W here are you taking me?!"  
"Oh shut up."  
"Oh you want me to shut up? Then I'll just start screaming and I won't stop untill you let me go!"  
She took a deep breath but Potuitor pulled her off his shoulder and cover her mouth.  
"...Licking my hand won't work kid."  
When they reached a cave he removed his hand.  
"Bleh! When was the last time you washed your hands?"  
"None of your buissnes."  
He placed her on the ground and handed her a bucket of cleaning suplise.  
"The punishment for insulting a Man-I-tar is cleaning duty for 10 years."  
"WHAT?!"  
Mabel looked around. It was going to take 100 years just to clean the first room.  
"It's what you get for insulting me. Now get to work."  
"and what if I don't?"  
"Then you ain't leaving."  
Mabel ground and started to sweep.

"Yesh, I'd hate to be her."  
Trixie stood outside the cave where Mabel is. She had Dippers backpack with her full of the things she would need. Trixie closed her eyes and opened then, revealing that they turned blue. her body started to glow blue so she placed her foot on the wall and started walking up it to the cealing.  
"Revers gravity spell, the best!"  
Trixe walked over to the center of the room and grinned. She jumped down and shouted.  
"HEY STINK HAIRY FREAKS!"  
That got everyones atention.  
"What's a little girl doing here?"  
"No female can find this place."  
Trixie looked around and saw Mabel staring at her, she looked suprised yet happy that she was here. Trixie winked at her and looked at the Man-I-tars.  
"Listen up meat heads. I chalenge your leader to a fight!"  
Everything went quiet. then everyone started laughing.  
"A little girl?! Fight Leader R? That's rich!"  
Trixie didn't look amused. She took off the backpack, took a water baloon out, and threw it. Hitting a man-I-tar right in the face.  
"HEY! YOU LITTLE- what is this stuff?"  
"Glitter combined with quick drying SUPER GLUE!"  
Everyone gasped.  
"And if your leader refuses, I'm going to turn you all into glittery hairballs."  
A Man-I-tar grabbed her from behind.  
"Ooooh, you made a big mistake."  
She grabber his hands and they both started to glow. she then threw him across the room, coliding with the pool table.  
"You see boys, I'm not your normal little girl."  
Her wings appeard.  
"I'm a water fairy, and I'm about to kick your-"  
"ENOUGH!"  
Trixie turned around and saw the biggest Man-I-tar she has ever seen.  
"I except your chalenge."  
"wait... you're Leader R?!"  
"Yes."  
'uh oh. What did I just get myself into?'  
Trixie put down the bag and stood in fighting possition.  
'Dipper please hurry.'

Dipper grunted when he pulled himself up the rock wall.  
"This was a lot easier last time."  
When he got to the top he sat down, trying to catching his breath.  
"Dipper, it's nice to see you again."  
Dipper turned his head and saw the Multibear walking up to him.  
"It's good to see you too, but I need some help."

"AAAAAAH!"  
Trixie was taused into the air and landed on the couch.  
"Okay, this is not going well."  
She stood up and her hands started to glow. Since she couldn't use all her magic she had to use her weakest spells.  
"Is that the best you can do tubby?!"  
She threw a small energy ball at Leader R but it didn't affect him at all. He then spit fire out of his nose.  
"OH CRUUUUUUUUD!"  
Trixie tryed to douge the flames but her wing caught fire, quickly burning half of it. Mabel gasped in horror as she started to fall to the hard ground below "OH-NO!"  
Trixie braced her self for the fall but something grabbed her by the ankle. When she looked she say a big hairy knukle.  
"Double crud."  
"Any last words before your defeat?"  
She began to panick but something caught the corner of her eye and smiled.  
"Ya, Ever heard of a devertion?"  
"WHAT?!"  
When Leader R turned around he got a punch in the face form Multibear. He released his grip on Trixie and she bagan to fall again.  
OH TRIPLE CRUUUUD!"  
Right before she hit the ground she felt something rap around her shoulders and legs.  
"GOT YOU!"  
She looked up and saw her savior was Dipper.  
"You okay, other then your wing being burned?"  
She could feel her cheeks grow warm while a goofy smile formed on her lips.  
"Y-yup! Never better!"  
Trixie and Dipper were intrupted by something takling them both.  
"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I thought you guys got crushed."  
"Well since you and your brother are on top of me I'M BEING CRUSHED RIGHT NOW!"  
Mabel got up and helped her bro and friend get up.  
"Come on, Mulitbear can't distract them forever."  
When they reached the excit Beardy came out of nowhere.  
"You're staying right here."  
"OKAY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU CREEPS!"  
Before anyone could say anything Trixie kicked Beardy where the sun don't shine. Dipper cringged.  
"Ouch, every dudes weakness." When Beardy fell onto his knees and screamed like a girl, Trixie grinned.  
"And that, my twin friends, is how you teach a Man-I-tar who's boss."

"So do you think your friend is okay?"  
"If he couldn't fight his way out I let him borrow my Baba tape. Those guys hate Baba."  
The three were sitting at the cave where Multibear said they would meet up. A few minutes later Mutibear showed up.  
"Hey Multibear, did everything go okay?"  
"I played the tape and they ran off. Some people don't have tast in good music."  
Trixie and Dipper said at the same time.  
""Tell me about it.""  
They both stared at each other untill Trixie turned away, blushing.  
"So, would you like to come in?"

Sorry it took so long, school work. You all know how it is.


	8. Chapter 8 Dance

Trixie and Dipper were sitting outside, both reading. Dipper was reading his #3 book and Trixie was reading a book Mabel gave her called Dork Diaries.  
"I don't even understand what most of what this chick is saying, OMG? Roller coaster syndrum? B.F.F? C.C.P? Is school this weird in your world?"  
"No, not really. Mabel told me the character in that book goes to a privet school where everyone is rich or the meet famus people. She got in because her dad got her a scollorship."  
"Well there is one thing I understand and that's the crush in the book.( I can so relate.)"  
"What?"  
"Nevermind."  
Just then Mabel was speeding down the dirt road on her bike with a big smile. She slammed the breaks on her bike when she was five feet away from the two.  
"OHMYGOSH! Guys theres a party coming up!"  
"Really? How did you find out?"  
"Simple Trixie, I found this."  
She held out a peace of paper for her bro and friend to see. Dipper read it outloud.  
"Summer party at Gravity falls highschool gym. Come with friends or date."  
"Cool, it's tonight!"  
Mabel put the paper in her skirt pocket.  
"Candy, Grenda and I are going together. Who are you guys going with?"  
Dipper tapped his chin. Trixie looked at him while turning pink, Mabel noticed and got an idea.  
"You knooooow, you guys could bring a date! I could be anyone, like a friend, fellow emploey, the person standing next to you."  
Trixie gave Mabel the evil eye.  
"You know that's not a bad idea!"  
Dipper turned to Trixie, she felt her cheeks get red hot.  
"Hey Trixie,"  
"Ya?"  
"...Do you know where Wendy is?"  
Trixie sighed.  
"She's inside."  
"Thanks."  
He ran off to go ask if Wendy wanted to go (as friends) to the dance so he can try to make a move. Trixie stared at the ground while Mabel rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Okay, well that back fired."  
"No, duh Sherlock."  
"If it makes you feel better you can go with me and the girls."  
"Thanks, that would be fun."  
"AWSOME!"  
Mabel grabbed Trixies hand with an iorn grip.  
"Time to get you a new outfit!"  
"Wait WHAT? MAAAAAAABLLE!"

"Remind me to NEVER go dress shopping again."  
"Aw come on, it was fun!"  
"YOU MADE ME TRY ON 16 STINKING DRESSES!"  
Trixie was carrying a small bag with her and Mabel's dress' they got for the dance inside.  
"Ya but that dress is PERFICT!"  
"(That's what you said for every dress.)"  
When they got to the Shack they saw Dipper watching T.V. with an eritated look on his face.  
"Everything okay Dipstick?"  
"No, Robbie asked Wendy to the dance already."  
"Bummer. You can still go with us if you want."  
"Thanks. By the way, where were you guys?"  
"Uhg, Shopping."  
When it got late everyone got ready. Trixie wore a baby blue dress with a white belt and white boot, Mable wore a noodle strap sparkly sundress, and with a little Mable touch, put on a golden yellow sweater with a star in the center. Dipper just put on a white T-shirt, Black vest and pants, and a black bow. When Trixie got a good look at Dipper she gave him a funny look.  
"What?"  
"Something's missing...Oh!"  
Her hand started to glow and Dippers hat levitated off of his bed and onto his head.  
"There. You just loose that special something when you take off your hate."  
"Really?"  
"Ya, it's what makes you, you. Imagine if Mabel stopped wharing sweaters, it wouldn't be the same."  
Dipper blushed slitely.  
"Thanks, I um, really like what you did with your hair..."  
Trixie smiled softly and playfuly punched him on the shoulder.  
"Thanks, not really easy brading without magic."  
Mabel looked away from the mirror.  
"I could have helped."  
Trixie glared at her.  
"After you turned my hair GREEN? Not in a million fairy years."  
Mabel turned back to the mirror and pouted.  
"Boy, turn someones hair green and get labeled for life."  
Dipper rolled his eyes and walked downstairs. When everyone got downstairs Mabel took a few pictures for her scrapbook and they left. After they picked up Mabels friends they arived at the school. The party the music was turned up loud, there was all kinds of junk food, and the dance floor was full of people.  
"Oh wow! This is a party?!"  
"YUP! pretty cool huh?"  
"Cool doesn't even begin to describe it!"  
Everyone split up to enjoy thenselves. Dipper was at the food tabel, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were at the dance floor, and Trixie was watching people sing on stage. After a few songs the D.J. spook up.  
"Alright people! It's time for a little KARAOKAAAAA!"  
Everyone started to chear. A group of dark figures walked up on stage and grabbed a microphone. When the lights pointed at it Trixie fround.  
"Pacifica."  
"If any of you losers want to go after me, be my guest."  
She whispered to the D.J. the song she wanted to sing and the music started to play.

"It's out with the old and in with the new, goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue. A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa. Endless days in my chaise, The hole day according to moi.  
Ice tea inported from england, lifegards imported from Spain, towels imported from Turkey, turkey imported from Maine.  
We're going to relax and renew.  
You, go, do!  
I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best! I need something inspiring to help me get along, I need a little fabulouse is that so wrong?  
Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops, where is my pink prada tote? I need my tiffany hair band, and then I can go for a float.  
A summer like never before.  
I want more!  
She wants fabulous, that is her simple request, all things fabulous, bigger, and better, and best. She needs something inspiring to help her get along, she needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?  
Fabulous pool, fabulous splash, fabulous parties even fabulous trash, fabulous fashion, fabulous bling, she's got to have fabulous everything.  
Nothing to discuss, everything's got to be perfict.  
for me.  
She wants fabulous, that is her simple request, all things fabulous, bigger, and better, and best. She need something inspiring to help her get along, she needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? This won't do, that's a bore, that's insulting, I need more! I need I need I need I need I need I need I need FABULOUS!  
Fabulous hair, fabulous style, fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.  
I like what I see, I like it a lot Is this absolutely fabulous?  
Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?  
Absolutely..."  
Pacifica spotted The twins and their friends in the croud.  
"..NOT!"

Everyone clapped for Pacifica (except for the twins, Candy, Grenda, and Trixie).  
"All right! So who's next?"  
Everyone looked around to see if someone would volentear. Pacifica grinned.  
"How about Miss Blue chick in the front row?"  
Trixie frooze in her spot. Everyone stared at her.  
"Or are you to chicken to sing infront of hundreds of people?"  
Trixie Narrowed her eyes.  
"It is ON!"  
She walked up on stage and snached the microphone from Pacifica's hand. she turned to the croud and frooze again.  
"Um, hi?"  
She could hear Pacifica snickering at her. Trixie looked around and saw Dipper and Mabel. Mabel was waving her hands while jumping up and down, Dipper gave her a thumbs up. Feeling more confadent Trixie told the D.J. what she wanted to sing.

"Test my reality, cheak if there's a weak spot, clingin' to insanity, Hopes the world will ease up. Try and make it look like it's somehow getting better. 'Cause I know how to play it pretty good againt the measure. Everyone started out a little insane but we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game but some of you never learned to drop the act, so under that skin of yours a heart attack.  
'Cause everybody's so scared we don't want to go there, we don't want to makea a move, we got all our lives to lose. Secreaming in the dark while we just play our part, I'll play right along, like I don't know what's going on.  
Somebody make a move Somebody make a move Please somebody make a move we all know, we all know what's going on.  
And if I had the awnsers I'd have written them out so I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about, but all I've ever learned comes second-hand and I dare not preach what I don't understand. You and I, we share the same disease. Cover up compromise what we greive, I'velet more then my share of revivals die. This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight.  
Cause everybody's so scared we don't want to go there, we don't want to make a move, we got all our lives to lose. Screaming in the dark while we just play our part, I'll play right along, like I don't know what's going on. Somebody make a move Somebody make a move Please somebody make a move we all know, we all know what's going on.  
Pointing my finger, the problem still linger. They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger, running with fire, I live like a liar. Please somebody make a move.  
Somebody make a move.  
(I'm pointing my finger)  
Somebody make a move.  
(The problem still linger)  
Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my finger)  
Somebody Somebody make a move.  
Cause everybody's so scared we don't want to go there, we don't want to make a move, we got all our lives to lose. Screaming in the dark while we just play our part, I'll play right along.  
Cause everybody's so scared we don't want to go there, we don't want to make a move, we got all our lives to lose. Screaming in the dark while we just play our part, I'll play right along, like I don't know what's going on. Somebody make a move Somebody make a move Please somebody make a move we all know, we all know what's going on.  
Somebody make a move Somebody make a move Please somebody make a move we all know, we all know what's going on."

Everyone cheared loudly, even Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were screaming on the top of her lungs. Trixie couldn't help but blush, when she walked down the stage she stuck her tounge out at Pacifica who was giving her the evil eye. When she reached her friends all of the girls gave her a group hug.  
"OHMYGOSH THAT WAS AWSOME!"  
"You even sing better then Pacifica!"  
"You even sing better then me before my voice changed!"  
"I find you complaments very flattering girls but Grenda, you're cutting off my oxeygen."  
When the group hug ended the girls went to the dance floor while Dipper and Trixie stayed behind.  
"That was pretty cool."  
"Thanks."  
Just then a slow song started and boys and girls paired up. Trixie stood there playing with her brade, she looked at Dipper who was staring off into the distance. She looked where he was staring and saw Wendy and Robbie enjoying the song. She gave a sorry look to Dipper.  
"You know, you should count yourself lucky."  
"Why?"  
"Where I'm from, it's highly unlikely for fairys to get maried or even meet a male fairy. Never finding our true love. You still have, like, MILLIONS of girls out there, and one of them is waiting for you. Who knows, it might be Wendy."  
Dipper looked at Trixie who had a sad look on her face. he bit his lip nervesly.  
"Hey Trixie?"  
"Ya?"  
"*ahem* You, um, want to dance? You know as friends?"  
Trixie's cheaks warmed up and she smiled.  
"Sure, why not?"  
When they got to the dance floor Trixie faced Dipper and place her hands on his shoulders, Dipper hesitated but did the same thing.  
"You don't have to be nerves Dipstick. Besides, if anyone bothers us about this, I'll turn them into toads."  
Dipper chuckled.  
"Thanks Trixie, you're a pretty awsome friend."  
"Thanks, Double for you."

Song names.

Fabulous: High school musical

Make a move: Icon for hire


	9. Chapter 9 Random day

"YAAAAAHOOOOOO!"  
Trixie was riding her home made skate board down the forest path while heading down to her friends house.  
"Ladys and gentelmen, watch as Trixie Aquaring preforms the first ever...SUPER FAIRY TRIPLE LOOPTILOOP!"  
Her eyes glowed blue and a big pile of dirt formed into a ramp, and she used her wings to gain speed. When she hit the ramp she maneged to do two loops but she lost focus and was sent tumbling down to earth.  
"Aw cruuuuud!"  
*CRASH*  
*SNAP*  
*BLAM*  
"Ouch."  
Trixie saw up, spit out some dirt she swallowed, and took off her ,now cracked, helmet.  
"Wow, these are life savers."  
grabbing her skate board she walked the rest of the way. When she got to the Shack she saw Robbie and Wendy talking and acting all mushy.  
'Oi humans.'  
"Hey Trixie!"  
"Hey Wendy, Have you seen Mabel or Dipper?"  
"Mabel's inside."  
"Thanks."  
Trixie went inside and saw Mabel lying on the counter, sucking on a popsickle.  
"Hey Mabel."  
"Hey Tr- are you trying a new earthy look?"  
Trixie picked out some of the leaves and sticks out of her hair.  
"Haha very funny."  
After Trixie cleaned up she went to look for Dipper. Which was easy because she could see his hat peeking out of a bush.  
"HEY DIPSTICK!"  
Dipper jumped and turned around.  
"Jess Trixie! Give a dude a warning."  
"Sorry...You know, when it gets to the point where you spy on her, you should really tell her how you feel."  
"You make it sound easy."  
"It should be."  
"Oh ya, what if you had a crush?"  
Trixie put her hands on her hips and gave him a 'your kidding right?' look.  
"What?"  
"Uhg, Dipper may I remind you that I'm, oh I don't know, 100 times your age!"  
"Oh, right. Never mind, stupid question."  
"Anyway it can't be that hard."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't, watch."  
Trixie stood on a tree stump and shouted.  
"HEY WENDY! DIPPER LI-"  
Before she could finish Dipper grabbed her wrist and yanked her down "I really hate you sometimes."  
Trixie stuck out her tounge and winked at him.  
"Why thank you!"  
...

I know it's short, but I'm running low on ideas again. btw I never stopped taking story ideas.


	10. Chapter 10 Saving Dipstick

Trixie was sitting at the cash register, covering for Wendy, again. A man with a sweat stained shirt walked up to her and placed a jar full of strange sparkly goo on the counter.  
"I would like to bye this jar of fairy boogers please."  
She stared at the jar with a grossed out look.  
"Um, okay sir. That will be $30 please."  
After being paid the man left, and since he was the last one Trixie was able to talk to herself.  
"Really?! A jar a fairy snot?! Why do I even work here? This job is starting to get insulting!"  
"INCOMING!"  
Trixie looked at the 'staff only' door and saw it fly open. Something came zooming by and crashed through the window. When she came out from under the counter she looked back at the twins standing by the door.  
"Looks like the plush toy rocket ship works!"  
"A what now?"  
"Mable wanted to make a rocket ship for her toys so I tied one down to a bottle of pitt cola and put 10 mentos in it then this happened."  
"And you guys say I'm the weird one."  
After Trixie finished fixing the window with her magic the went outside to retreive Mabels toy. When the found the bottle they toy was gone.  
"That's weird. Where did my toy go?"  
"Looks like the string broke and it went flying somewhere."  
"Alright, Trixie you cheek the trees, Mabel you look over to the left, I'll look over to the right."  
The Trio split up. Dipper looked under bushes and logs but no sign of it. He took off his hat and scratched his head.  
"Hm, it couldn't have gotten up and walked away."  
Then Dipper spotted a small furry item on the ground, it looked like a tiger head.  
"There you are!"  
When he walked over to pick it up it was yanked away.  
"What the?"  
He looked around the area but it was gone.  
"Okay, mabey it can get up and walk away."  
He heard russling in the bushes behind him. Dipper turned around and saw the toy.  
"Okaaaaay, getting creeped out here."  
He cautiosly walked over to the toy and tryed to grab it but only for it to be yanked away again.  
"HEY!"  
He jumped over the bush and tryed to grab it again but this time he was shoved to the ground and pinned. Before Dipper could react something tied up his arms and legs.  
"Hey, what's going on?! HEEEEEELLLP-"  
Something rapped around Dippers mouth, stopping him from calling for help.  
"Hello Dipper."  
'Oh no.'

While Trixie was bussy looking for Mabels toy Mabel was under her looking on the ground.  
"So I thought it would be a cool thing if you tryed to do it!"  
"Mabel, just because it happened on a cartoon T.V. show doesn't mean I can pull off a sonic rainboom."  
"Ya, but still you can atleast-"  
"HEEEEEELLLP-"  
""DIPPER!""  
Trixie darted as fast as she could fly towards the call for help. But when she got there she only found Dippers hat.  
"DIPPER! DIPPER WHERE ARE YOU? DIPPER?!"  
When Mabel arived and relised Dipper was gone she started to panick.  
"Oh no! My brother was Dipper-napped! What do we do?!"  
"SSSSHHHH!"  
Trixie saw criss-cross on the ground and held the hat in her hands.  
"If I can track Dipper down with his hat then we can find him."  
Trixie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. when she opened them she saw a blue trail leading throught the bushes.  
"By the looks of it, he either tripped or was pinned down. There's also signs of a struggle."  
"Wow Trixie."  
Trixie didn't respone and handed Mabel the hat. She started to walk in the direction where the trail leaded to.  
"Who ever took him sure is fast. The trail leads like a mile away."  
"Well, ALLONSY!"  
Trixie looked up at Mabel.  
"Allonwhatnow?"  
"Sorry, I was up late watching Doctor Who."

When Dippers captures reached there destination they tied his arms around a thick oak tree and removed his gag.  
"Jeff, I swear, if this is another sceam to get my sister to marry you I'm going to-"  
"Relaxe Dipper, you two can still be together. She'll be our queen and you'll be our slave for eturnity. Like killing two birds with one stone."  
Dipper started to yank on the rope.  
"But Trixie will stop you like last time."  
"Last time we weren't prepared. Now we are."  
A bunch of gnomes started to stick torches around the ground and lighting them.  
"Where did you get these?"  
"Like them? They're sented, and they were half off."  
Jeff walked up to him.  
"Do you know the number one weakness of a water fairy is?"  
Dipper shook his head.  
"Well, when a water fairy gets to close to fire they get extreamly weak, and if their wings touch the flames they can burn off and never grow back."  
Dippers eyes widend.  
"Are you crazy?! Without her wings She might DIE!"  
"Well, lets hope she'll be smart enough not to interven."  
Dipper could feel his blood boil. It got on his nerves when someone would talk about his friends and family like that.  
"Normaly this is something Trixie would say, but YOU EVIL LITTLE POINTY HEADED TROLL!"  
Jeff snapped his fingers and the gag was back around Dippers mouth.  
"You're really starting to get on my nerves, but once Mabel says those two words 'I do.' it will be worth it."  
'I'm starting to think of two words for you, yesh I spend way to much time with Trixie.'

"Almost there."  
Trixie started to get a stronger trail leading to her friend. when they reached a big hedge Mabel peeked through it.  
"*GASP* Dipper!"  
Trixie looked through the hedge and smiled when she finaly found her friend, but frond when she saw the gnomes and torches.  
"Come on!"  
Trixie grabbed Mable and covered her mouth.  
"Mabel, I can't get in there!"  
Mabel removed her hand.  
"Why?"  
"Water fairys can't touch fire."  
"But when you fought leader R-"  
"I was lucky my wings weren't permanetly dameged. YOU need to sneek in there and create a distraction so I can put out the flames and get your bro."  
Mabel grinned ear to ear.  
"Distraction is my midle name!"  
Before Trixie could say anything Mabel jumped through the hedge and waved her arms in the air like crazy.  
"OMG! IS THAT BIGFOOT WHARING A DRESS WHILE DOING THE MACRANA?! RUN FOR YOU LIVES! WOOP WOOP WOOP!"  
Mabel ran off in a diffrent direction and kept going 'WOOP' while the gnomes just stared in shock, and confusion, wondering what to do.  
"Well?! AFTER HER!"  
All of the gnomes ran after Mabel while Trixie just blinked a few time.  
"Well, that worked."  
Trixie moved slowly into the opening and aimed an enrgy ball at one of the torches but it didn't go out.  
"Magic proof. Of corse."  
She could hear a muffled voice come from a diffrent direction. Trixie looked over and saw Dipper, with releif washing over her she ran up to him and gave him a hug, forgetting about the flames.  
"Thank goodness you're okay, Mabel and I were so worried."  
She untied the gag so Dipper could talk and went for the rope around his hands.  
"Are you nuts?! You can get hurt with all of these torches here!"  
"My choice Dipstick, not yours."  
When she got his hands free they started to fiddle with the rope on his legs. Trixie remember something and grabbed an item off the ground. She placed it on Dippers head.  
"Here's your hat."  
"Thanks."  
"WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!"  
Mabel came running over and looked out of breath.  
"MABEL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK?!"  
"I thought, *pant* You would, *pant* be DONE!"  
"HEY!"  
The three turned around and saw Jeff and the others standing behind them.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
Dipper maneged to get the rope off of his feet and stood up.  
"We're getting out of here, that's what!"  
Trixie formed a big energy ball in her hands and trew it across the ground like a bowling ball, ramming every gnome like a bowling pin.  
"STRRRRRIKE!"  
All three ran off before the gnome could recover and when she was at a safe distence, Trixie grabbed Dipper and Mabel by their hands and flew away.

"That was fun."  
"Ya, for you. Try being tied down to a tree and tell me if you're having a good time."  
When the kids entered the Shack They all colapsed on the floor in the living room.  
"You know, after all this we still didn't get your toy back. Sorry Mabel."  
"It's fine Trixie. I can always get a new one."  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that."  
Dipper sat up and took off his hat and pulled out a toy tiger.  
"*GASP* You got it! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"  
Mabel rapped her arms around her brothers neck and hugged.  
"No problem sis."  
"Alright, now that we're all happy, I want to say one thing. If you guys make another toy rocket again, LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

-  
Story idea by TheBigZ1. Thanks dude!  
Still open for any ideas.


	11. Chapter 11 Sorry

Anger, That's all she felt, anger.  
*"YOU CREEP! THAT'S IT, I'M DONE!"  
"But you PROMISED to help!"  
"I don't give MALARCY about that stupid promise!"  
"So you're just backing out NOW?!"  
"This stupid plan of yours isn't working! And if it would, I would have backed out sooner! Dipper, making Wendy jealous is the STUPIDEST thing to get her to like you! EVEN IF IT'S NOT HURTING HER IT'S HURTING ME!  
"Wait, what do you mean by that?"  
"It's just, I, GRRRR YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET IT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN DIPPER PINES!"  
"TRIXIE WAIT!"*  
She could feel tears roll down her cheeks as she cryed into her pillow. Trixie was at her tree home, hiding under her covers and hugging her pillow with a death grip. She felt so mad right now, She was mad at Dipper, and mad at herself. When she let the words she said to Dipper slip out because of her anger she felt so bad about saying it when she got home but was to upset to talk to Dipper at all.  
"Stupid Dipper and his stupid ideas."  
She didn't know why she agreed to help him at all. It all started when Dipper walked up to her and asked to talk to her in privet. When they reached a secure location he asked her for her help.  
*" Okay Dipstick, what is it?"  
"Alright, well, can you go on a date with me?"  
Trixie frooze, She couldn't beleive what she was hearing.  
"You want to go on a d-d-date? With me?!"  
"Ya, but let me-"  
"Dipper, that's supper sweet but I'm 1200 years old remember?"  
"Yes I know that, will you please let me finish? I want us to pull of a fake date so I can get Wendy to like me."  
Trixie practicly felt her heart shadder into a million peaces.  
"You only want to date me for Wendy to like you? HOW IN THE NAME OF MOTHER NATURE IS THAT GOING TO WORK?!"  
"I was watching one of Mabels T.V. shows with her and this guy dated another girl to get the girl he liked to like him back, and it worked. Come on Trixie pleeeeeeaaaase?"  
Trixie was about to yell at him at the top of her lungs but when she stared into his eyes she couldn't find her voice.  
"I-I- (sigh) FINE."  
Dipper hugged her.  
"I owe you BIG time. But you got to promise to help me out and not tell anyone."  
"I promise."*  
They went on three dates but I didn't seem to bother Wendy at all, infact when she and Dipper ran into her on their 'date' at the arcade She and Wendy had a chat.  
*"So, you and Dipper huh?"  
Trixie fiddled with a coin she had in her hand.  
"Yup."  
"Well it's about time."  
Trixies head shot up.  
"Parden?"  
"You and Dipper looked cute together the first day you two meet. I'm really happy for you guys."  
Trixie looked down and felt tears in her eyes.  
"You okay Trixie?"  
"Huh? Oh ya, I'm fine. I'm just going to step out for a bit, it's getting kinda stuffy in here."  
She hid her eyes with her bangs and walked outside. She took a few deep breaths so she wouldn't loose her temper.  
"Why am I doing this?"*  
After their third try Trixie had enough and stormed away. It was a day later and she didn't even bother to leave her home. All she did was lay in bed and cry. After she maneged to calm down a bit she heard knocking at her door.  
"GO AWAY!"  
"Trixie, can we talk? Please?"  
"I SAID, GO AWAY!"  
Trixie felf her magic flare up and she heard Dipper yell. Her eyes shot open, she jumped out of bed and ran outside. When she opend her hidden door she saw Dipper on the ground a few feet away from a smoking spot of chard grass.  
"OHMYGOSH! Dipper I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it! Oh man I could have hurt you!"  
Dipper stood up and brushed off his clothes.  
"It's fine, I kinda disurved that."  
He walked up To Trixie but she took a few steps back, and teansed up.  
"But I almost hurt you. My magic gets out of control when I'm mad, and I could have seriosly hurt you."  
Dipper looked down and rubbed his arm.  
"Look, Trixie I'm really REALLY sorry about what I did. When I got home Mabel said she say you run off crying and she asked what happened. when I told her she scolded me about it and I feel absolutly awful. I should have relised you didn't want to help in the first place and that it was really upsetting you. I'm SO sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again, I'll just leave you alone now."  
Before Dipper could even turn around Trixie rapped her arm around him.  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said, I don't want you or Mabel to leave me yet. You two are the only ones who consider me as a friend instead of an angry ticking time bomb. Please don't leave me."  
Dipper smiled and rapped his arms around her. When they seporated Trixie smiled and wipped her eyes.  
"So, to make it up to you do you want to get something to eat? Just the two of us?"  
"*sniff* Sure Dipstick, I'd like that alot."

Made that one with some spare time I had, still taking story ideas btw.


	12. Chapter 12 (note)

I am super sorry I haven't been updating, my computer got a virus and it took over a week to fix it. I promise I'll get a story up this week. P.S. to an anonymous comment I got, I'm really trying my best with my grammer. I've always had a hard time with that. Thanks for the idea though. :) 


	13. Chapter 13 Hunter

"I can NOT believe you talked me into this Mabel Pines."  
"Oh quit being a downer."  
Trixie and Mabel were standing outside, staring at the sky. Trixie had a pair of goggles on and her wings were exposed.  
"Mabel I swear, if I die, you are so doomed."  
"Stop whining and do it already! I want to know if a sonic rainboom is real!"  
"*Sonic rainboom my foot.* Okay fine."  
Trixie darted to the sky, when she reached cloud level she stopped and looked down. she could barly make out the small speck that was known as Gravity Falls.  
"Well, here goes nothin."  
She then zoomed as fast as she could down to the ground, she could feel the wind around her being pushed away as she attempted to break the sound barriar. when she was close enough to the ground to make out the Mystery Shack and Mabel she was sudently stopped in mide air.  
"Aw crud."  
Mabel cringed when her friend was sent flying in the other direction.  
"Ooooooh, so close."

Dipper slept peacefully under a tree, with a fishing poll in his hands, waiting for a fish to bite the bait.  
"crudcrudcrudCRUDCRUDCRUDCRUU UUUD!"  
*SPLASH!*  
Ice cold water splashed him in the face, waking him up.  
"GAH! BIGFOOT DID IT!...Why am I all wet?"  
Dipper felt something yank at his fishing poll.  
"Alright a bite!"  
Dipper started to pull untill his prize came out of the water. He blinked a few times.  
"Is this a belt? Looks familiar."  
"That's my belt Dipstick." He looked to his left and saw Trixie, dripping wet, and holding up her bellbottoms. He blushed in embarasment.  
"Oops, sorry."  
She snached the belt and grumbled under her breath. when she finaly got it back on she brushed her dripping wet bangs away from her eyes and looked at her wings.  
"UGH! My wing is scratched, Mabel is so doomed."  
"What were you two doing this time?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
When Trixie finally finished squeezing all of the water out of her hair she and Dipper started to head for the Shack, half way there they ran into Mabel.  
"Oh Trixie! That was so close! You almost broke the sound barriar, Lets try one more time and- why are you all wet?"  
"10, 9, 8, 7,-"  
"Uh oh."  
Mabel darted back the way she came with Trixie chasing after her. Dipper just rolled his eyes.  
"Yesh, girls."  
"YOU GET BACK HERE MABEL!"  
"AAAAAH! EMERGENCY,EMERGENCY!"  
While Trixie chased Mabel she smelled something rather strong. Before she knew it she was slowing down and panting heavily.  
"*Pant pant* What is that smell?"  
Then her world went black.

Mabel kept running to avoid her friends rath. But when she didn't hear anything behind her she slowed down and looked behind her.  
"Trixie?"  
She carefuly walked back, thinking it was a trap, but when she reached a small opening in the forest she saw her friend lying on the ground.  
"TRIXIE!"  
When she reached her she got down on her knees and flipped her friend on her back. Dipper emerged behind a tree and saw his sister.  
"Whoa, what happened?"  
"I don't know, she was chasing me then she fainted."  
"snooooore."  
Dipper and Mabel looked down at Trixie. Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
"She fell asleep?"  
"I guess that stunt took alot out of her."  
Mabel shook Trixies shoulder, but she didn't wake up.  
"How are we going to get her back to the Shack if she won't wake up?"  
Dipper sighed and put down his fishing rod. He then scooped up Trixie.  
"Guess we have to carry her."  
Mabel nodded and picked up her brothers rod. When the twins arived they lyed Trixie down on the couch and waited for her to wake up. An hour passed and Trixie began to move.  
"Uuuhhhg. My head."  
She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Mabel handed her a glass of water.  
"You okay? You blacked out in the forest for some reason."  
"Ya, I'm fine. It was weird, I thought I smelled something then I felt like my musles were giving out."  
"What smell? I was right behind you and I didn't smell anything."  
Trixie took a sip of water then spook up.  
"Well, you see Dipper, fairys sence of smell is stronger then humans. Just by sitting right here I can tell Mabel has been eating toothpaste again."  
Mabel smiled sheepishly.  
"Anyway, I can't really describe it, it smelled...um, out of this world."  
"Out of this world?"  
"OH, LIKE AN ALIEN!"  
Trixie and Dipper rolled their eyes.  
"Not aliens, but it did smell familiar."  
"DIPPER! I NEED YOU TO WATCH THE CASH REGISTER FOR A WHILE!"  
"COMING GRUNCLE STAN!"  
Trixie flinched and covered her ear with her free hand.  
"Dude, you just made my head ake worse!"  
"Sorry, be right back."  
When Dipper entered the gift shop he sat down on a the stool behind the counter and watched a man with grey hair and brown coat look through the merchandise. When he finally picked something he walked over to him and placed it on the table.  
"That will be $10.00."  
When he dug through his coat a small bottle fell out and landed on the table. It was filled with green dust, and what Dipper thought was blue and silver glitter. He picked it up and handed it to the man.  
"Here, you dropped this...What is this stuff?"  
The Man chucked and took it from Dipper.  
"Can you keep a secreat boy?"  
"Um, sure."  
The man unscrewed the top of the bottle.  
"Here, take a wiff."  
Dipper eyed him suspiciously then took a small sniff of the dust.  
"I don't smell anything."  
"EXACTLY! This stuff may seem like nothing but it is the rarest thing to ever get your hands on in this world. It's a mixture of special herbs, and pure magic strate from a fairys heart."  
Dipper had to do a double take.  
"Wait what? Did you say fairy?"  
"Yup, the name's Jon. Top fairy hunter in the country. I maneged to track down a strong sorce of magic coming from this town and I am deturmend to catch a fairy. Dead or alive. No one ever beleived me that fairys exict, but I WILL fine one."  
Dipper tryed to keep calm.  
"W-what does that stuff do?"  
Jon screwed the cap back on and put it back in his coat.  
"This stuff can knock a fairy out cold for hours and stop it from using its magic for an amount of time. Well, it was nice to talk but I should get going." After Jon payed for the item Dipper ran into the living room. He saw Mabel and Trixie watching t.v. and Trixie looked a little tired.  
"Guys! I know what happened in the forest!"  
Trixie turned her head towards him.  
"Really? What happened?"  
"Okay Trixie, don't freak out, but you're being hunted by a fairy hunter."  
Trixie Snorted and covered her mouth.  
"*snort* Sorry Dipper but it's imposible for a fairy to get captured."  
"He maneged to get his hands on PURE magic. Strate from the heart of a fairy! That's what knocked you out."  
Now Trixie looked worried.  
"Okay, this is getting uncomfortable. I need to go home incase that wackjob comes by my place."  
Trixie stood up but her knees started to shake. Mabel grabbed her arm and put it around her shoulders, helping her suport her weight.  
"If you plan on going alone like this that dude might get you."  
"Well what am I going to do? If he can knock out a fairy then think what he can do to you guys!"  
"We battled gnomes, wax figures, robot monsters, crazy physic boy, ect."  
"...Okay, good point. Lets go."  
Once they entered the forest, after Dipper grabbed a baseball bat, Trixie could feel her strangth get weaker.  
"Blah, I feel sick."  
"If you're going to vomit give me a heads up. I just finished this sweater yesterday."  
"No promises."  
After a good five minutes they had to take a break. Trixie plopped down in the shade of a tree, panting heavely. Dipper bent down and placed his hand on her forhead. If it wasn't for the situation she was in, Trixie would be blushing like crazy right now.  
"Your forhead is warm. Are you sure you should go home?"  
"I have to, if that man finds my stuff then my secreat will be out. I don't want to leave yet."  
Dipper had to admite, she was a very deturmend, and stuburn, girl. After resting they continued, this time Dipper had to help Mabel saport Trixie.  
"Almost there. Once we get your things we need to head back."  
When they got to her house Trixie was to weak to climb the ladder to get inside so Dipper went inside instead.  
"Mabel, can you let me down by that tree? My legs are about to give out."  
"Okay."  
Three minutes later and Dipper returned with Trixies spell book, and magical trinkets inside her white shoulder bag.  
"I got everything. Lets go."  
But before he reached them A net was thrown over Dipper, pining him to the ground.  
"DIPPER!"  
Mabel Ran for her brother but another net was thrown over her.  
"Dipper I'm stuck!"  
"I can't do anything right now since I'm stuck too you know."  
Trixie tryed to stand up to aid her friends but something grabbed the back of her shirt and hoisted her up.  
"AAAH!"  
"Well look at what I got."  
The three kids looked and saw Jon, holding a fire tourch.  
"LET HER GO!"  
"And lose a golden opratunity like this? Not in a million years boy."  
Jon pinned Trixie to the trunk of a tree and held the tourch closer to her. She could practicly feel the burning heat dancing on her cheek.  
"Now, if you come quietly, I won't kill you. But I don't really care if your dead or alive as long as I have proof."  
"T-then let my friends go."  
"Those two brats? I've heard about them, they'll just get in my way. Once when I'm done with you, they're next."  
Trixies eyes widend. She then glared at the man and grabbed his hand that was holding onto her.  
"Big mistake."  
She shut her eyes tight and focused. Jon gave a confused look untill he noticed that he started to glow.  
"What?!"  
A bright light covered the whole area and Jon was gone, incloding his things. Dipper and Mabel Sat up and had to let their eyes readjust.  
"Wow, that was SO COOL!"  
Dipper ignored his sister and looked over where his friend was.  
"Oh man, Trixie!"  
He ran over to where she was lying, with her wings exposed, and shivering. When he placed his hand on her arm she was extreamly cold. Mabel ran up behind him and gasped.  
"DIPPER HER WINGS!"  
Dipper looked at her wings and saw that they started to crack.  
"Mabel, go in her house and get a blanket. I'll keep her warm."  
Mabel ran inside as quick as she could. Dipper removed his vest and put it over her.  
"Don't worry Trixie, everything will be okay."  
"D-D-D-Dipper...Everything hurts."  
"It's okay, just relax."  
He rubbed his hand up and down her arm to keep his friend warm. When he got home he was going to have a panick attack later. He never had to deal with this kind of problem before.  
"I got it!"  
Mabel returned and placed the blanket over Trixie.  
"Okay, let's get her back to the Shack."

"Feeling any better Trixie?"  
"Mh-hm."  
It was late at night and the three kids were all sitting in the living room. Trixie, who has just woken up, had a blanket rapped tightly around her and her feet soaking in a bucket full of hot water.  
"Oi, I haven't been this soure since I blew up my bed room by accident."  
"Ya, you really freaked us out back there."  
"Ya, sorry about that."  
Dipper placed a hot coco mug on the dinosaur skull and sat next to Trixie.  
"How did you use your magic? You were way to weak to do anything."  
"If a fairy focuses really hard they can get their pure magic to do anything they want. By my guess that Jon creep should be stuck on the other side of the planet."  
"Aparently that's not exactly healthy."  
Trixie looked down and blushed.  
"To be 100% honest with you guys, that was one of the scariest moments in my life."  
Trixie moved the blanket and looked at her now broken wings.  
"I almost lost my wings, and almost died."  
They all just sat in silence, untill Dipper rapped his hand in hers and squeezed it.  
"It's over now, we shouldn't let what almost happened bug us."  
"Ya! Look at the bright side, when your wings heal we can try that sonic rainboom again!"  
*Splash*  
"EW,FOOTWATERFOOTWATERFOOTWATER!"  
As Mabel ran is cyrcles Trixie had an amused grin while Dipper hid a laugh.  
"How about next time I do a sonic rainboom is when Waddles learns to fly?"

-  
Okay! all done. Story idea by TheBigZ1. still taking ideas btw Sonic rainboom belongs to mlp fim.


	14. Chapter 14 X-mas

"HEY TRIXIE!"  
Trixie exhaled, she turned around and leaned on the snow shovel she was using.  
"Yes Stan?"  
"I need the parking lot clear of snow in an hour, I have some visitors and I want you to be on your best behave."  
Trixie rolled her eyes, ever since winter came Trixie has been staying with Stan, as long as she worked of her rent, since her house didn't have a heater.  
"Sure thing boss man."  
"Good, I'll probably be back after they arrive. I need to get some shopping done."  
After Stan got into his car and drove away Trixie waited till he was out of sight and threw the shovel down. She removed her blue mittens and unzipped her white jacket, grabbing a small book from the inside pocket. She flipped threw the pages untill she reached what she wanted to find. After reading it over she put it back inside her jacket and her wings appeared.  
"Okay, let's have a little fun."  
Trixie's eyes started to glow and all the snow in the area started to lift of the ground and pack together. When Trixie's eyes turned back to normal a snowman as tall as the Mystery Shack was right in front of her.  
"Well, now that I have time to kill I guess I should make hot chocolate and cookies for the guests."  
An hour passed and Trixie already had a big bowl of double chocolate chip cookies and a kettle filled with steaming hot chocolate. Trixie collapsed on a chair and wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her light blue sweatshirt. When She heard knocking at the door she jumped to her feet and ran for the door. She opened the door and bowed in a goofy fashion.  
"Good day, honored guests. Welcome to the GAH-"  
Before she could finish Trixie was tackled to the ground and someone wrapped their arms around her.  
"YAY! TRIXIE'S HERE TOO!"  
"...Mabel?!"  
When Mabel got off of her Trixie stared in belief.  
"Wow, I couldn't recognise you, you kinda look like a giant hot pink marshmallow in that coat."  
Trixie stood up and hugged Mabel.  
"Wait, if you're here then-"  
"Hey Trixie."  
Trixie released her hug and a big smile formed on her face. A boy with a naive blue coat and a pine tree baseball cape stood a few feet away.  
"DIPSTICK!"  
Trixie ran to Dipper, despite the freezing weather, and rapped her arms around Dipper.  
"Oh man, I missed you guys SO much!"  
"We missed you too."  
"Well who's this?"  
Trixie released her hug and saw two grown adults carrying luggage coming their way.  
"Trixie, this is our mom and dad, and this is one of our friends we told you that live here."  
Mrs. Pines put down her bags and pinched Trixies cheek.  
"Oh aren't you a cutie, I hear you're pretty good at magic."  
When her cheek was released Trixie rubbed it and gave a crocked smile.  
"Ya, I do magic shows during the summer to earn money."  
"You should do a show for us sometime. HONEY! HURRY AND BRING IN THE LUGGAGE IT'S FEEZING OUT HERE!"  
"Coming sweetie."  
Trixie giggled.  
"I like your parents."  
"Thanks but they can be embarrassing sometimes."  
"How so?"  
When Dipper and Trixie walked in Mrs. Pines dug out a book she had in her purse.  
"Oh! And after the show I can show you Dipper and Mabel's baby photos."  
She opened to a page with Dipper in a lamb costume. Trixie started snorting and slapped her hand over her mouth. Dipper didn't look amused.  
"MOM!"  
After everyone got settled in Trixie served the cookies and hot chocolate. Of coarse Mabel was pigging out.  
"These cookies are awesome Trixie."  
"Thanks Mabel, it was like a snap of the fingers to make."  
She leaned over to her and whisper.  
"literally."  
When Mr. Pines finished his hot chocolate he spoke up.  
"So kid, you live near here?"  
"actually ya, since my place is a ten minute walk from here. But I've been staying here since it started to get cold out. Though I have to work off my stay as well, and bie my own food, other than that it's not bad here."  
Mrs. Pines looked confused.  
"Don't you live with your mom and dad at home?"  
Trixie turned her head and glared at Dipper and Mabel.  
"You didn't tell them?!"  
Dipper shrugged his shoulders.  
"We didn't think you wanted us to."  
"Well I don't really enjoy explaining it either."  
Trixie sighed and placed her chin in her hand.  
" I live alone in a house I made and I've been perfectly fine. I never had a dad and my mom died when I was six. I don't really like to talk about it."  
Mr. and Mrs. Pines looked shock for a minute then Mrs. Pines hugged Trixie, to her surprise.  
"Oh I'm so sorry about that sweetie. I'm glad you don't have to spend Christmas alone this year."  
Trixie felt her cheeks turn bright red.  
"Um, thanks?"  
After Stan came back and they all finished. the kids went upstars.  
"Soooo, what's Christmas?"  
Mabel over dramatically gasped.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS?!"  
"All I know is that around this time of year people like to decorate their homes with bright lights and trees with little trinkets."  
Dipper sighed.  
"I'm not surprised you never heard of Christmas, It's a special holiday a lot of people celebrate."  
When The twins finished explaining Christmas Trixie looked amused.  
"Christmas sounds really cool! Getting gifts, eating till your gut hurts, and spend time with loved ones. I wish I celebrated it at home."  
"I know right. CHRISTMAS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"  
"Ya Mabel, you kept saying that all the way here."  
"Well, since we're done unpacking do you want to play outside?"  
The twins nodded. when they got all of their snow stuff on and went outside Trixie lead them far enough from the shack so no one could see them.  
" Okay, this is going to be awesome."  
Trixie's wings appeared and her eyes started to glow again. All of the snow around them started to flatted down and a thick layer of ice was formed on top. Trixie then replaced all of their shoes with ice skates.  
"Let's ROCK!"  
She grabbed Mabel and Dippers hands and pulled them on the ice. When she let go Mabel kept skating but Dipper went face first in a snow bank.  
"Sorry Dipstick!"  
After he got back on his feet he slowly skated along with his friend and sister. Mabel did a figure 8 and giggle.  
"Did I forget to mention that I missed having a friend who came use super powers?"  
"I use the term mental/physic ability, and flattering me ain't getting that sonic rainboom."  
"Aw man."  
While Mabel tried to do more tricks she accidentally tripped over her own feet and started to slide across the ice on her stomach.  
"INCOOOOOMING!"  
Dipper and Trixie turned around and were both knock of their feet and was sliding along with Mabel.  
"AW CRUUUUD!"  
They all slammed into a trunk of a tree.  
"Okay, at least that wasn't a punch from Rumbler but MAN that HURT!"  
"Somebody get the license plate number of that truck?"  
"Sorry guys. BUT THAT WAS AWSOME!"  
When Mabel yelled that the tree started to shake. When the three looked up a big pile of snow landed on top of them.  
"Oops."  
Everyone started to laugh. After a good few hours of playing in the snow they disided to go back inside when they couldn't feel their fingers and toes. Later that night before they went to bed they disided to stay up a little late.  
"So tomorrow we're getting up early to open presents?"  
"Yup, I CAN'T WAIT!"  
"Sh! Mabel, mom and dad are still up."  
Trixie turned to her right side on the bed she was sleeping on to face Dipper.  
"I can't believe I'm spending the night with you guys, it felt like forever since the last time I saw you."  
"I thought time would go by faster since your 1200 years old."  
"Not really, just slow and boring."  
Mabel spoke up.  
"Well sorry about our mom and dad bringing up your mom."  
"Nah, It's cool. Though that hug from you mom seemed nice, I think she likes me."  
"Ya, if she could she would take you home with us."  
Trixie layed on her back and looked over to her left where Mabel was.  
"Ya well, I can't leave town for long untill I'm 1600. My magic would get weak and leave my defenceless."  
They kept talking untill they couldn't stay up and went to bed.

Morning came and Mabel jumped onto Trixie's bed. Scaring her half to death.  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"  
"GAAAAH!"  
Mabel jumped from Trixie's bed to her brother's and woke him up as well.  
"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"  
"Marry Christmas to you too."  
After Trixie grabbed her sweatshirt they all rain down stairs and saw a hug pile of presents under the tree. Mr. and Mrs. Pines were already sitting on the couch waiting for them.  
"Morning kids. Merry Christmas."  
After greeting the two grown ups Dipper and Mabel went strate for the tree. Dipper got a spy kit from his mom and dad, a new scarf from his sister, and, at last minute, enchanted binoculars. Mabel got an new sowing kit from her mom and dad, a scrapbook from her brother, and, at the last minute, blue and silver yarn that glowed.  
"I'm SO making a sweeter out of this yarn."  
"Wow, these can see for MILES!"  
Trixie smiled.  
"I'm glad you like them guys."  
Dipper and Mabel smiled at each other. Then Mabel got up and went behind the tree and grabbed a small box with a bow. She handed it to Trixie who looked confused.  
"We got a gift for all our friends in town so we'll give you yours now."  
Trixie looked at the bow then took of the lid. When she saw what was inside her eyes widened. Trixie pulled out a locket with a raindrop shape on the front.  
"Wow, guy you didn't-"  
"You still need to open it Trixie."  
When she did inside of it was a group picture of Trixie, Dipper and Mabel. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Since we may not always be there for you we thought you might want something to remind you of the good times."  
The twins could hear their parents going 'aaaww' behind them. Trixie couldn't help but let a small tear come from her eye, she put the necklace on and rapped her arms around her two friends.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!"  
"I also got you something too."  
The kids looked over to Mrs. Pines, who was holding up a bag.  
"I got it when you kids were out playing."  
Trixie looked what was inside the bag and pulled out a polar bear toy.  
"Aaaaw, thanks Mrs. Pines!"  
Trixie hugged Mrs. Pines and she returned the gesture. Later on after Stan woke up they all got the Shack ready for a Christmas party with the family. different relatives that Trixie never meet showed up. The party was a blast, all the food, music, and fun. Trixie disided to step out side for a moment to take a quick breather.  
"This day sure is fun but is it ever tiring."  
She lifted her hand and rapped it around the locket around her neck.  
"Those two are to sweet sometimes."  
Starting to shiver from the cold, Trixie disided to go inside. When she got back in she meet up with Dipper.  
"Hey Dipstick. Enjoying your day?"  
"Oh definitely. I'm having a blast!"  
"Me too. Most fun I've had in years!"  
Just then they noticed a bunch of people were looking at them and Mabel giggling like crazy. Trixie looked at Dipper who just shrugged.  
"Hey guys! Pfff, look up! Hehe."  
When they both looked Dipper froze and turned dark red. They were under the mistletoe.  
"What's the big deal? It's just a plant."  
Mabel walked over to Trixie and whispered in her ear, now it was her turn to turn red. They both stood there, not knowing what to do. Dipper sighed, then leaned forward and kissed Trixie on the cheek. Her eyes widened, he actually kissed her, HE KISSED HER! She could hear her thoughts nagging her that this was a bad idea. He was human and she was a fairy, Trixie was 100 times his age and-  
"Oh, what the heck."  
To Dipper and Mabel's surprise Trixie grabbed him by his shoulder and yanked him into a kiss on the lips. When they pulled away Dipper looked shock while Trixie had a huge grin on her face.  
"Merry Christmas Dipstick, and a happy New Year."


	15. Chapter 15 Sick Fairy

It was a rainy day in Gravity Falls. Dipper was sweeping the Shack gift shop while Mabel dusted.  
"Hey Dipper, isn't Trixie a little late today?"  
"Well it's raining pretty hard so it may not be easy to walk through the woods to get here."  
Right on cue they heard the door swing open and slam close, standing right by the door was a dripping wet girl, shivering like crazy.  
"I h-h-hate r-rain storms."  
"Jess Trixie, don't you have an umbrella?"  
"I-i-if I d-d-did, do you thing I w-would have walked here w-w-with out it Dipstick?"  
Sudently she felt her nose twitch.  
"AaaCHOO!"  
A flash of blue light sparked over Dippers head and a daisy appeared out of his hat.  
"Um, bless you?"  
"Sorry, that happens when I sneeze."  
"That was COOL! Can you make roses come out of his vest now?"  
Trixie didn't have time to awnser before she went into a coughing fit. Dipper quickly ran out of the room and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. When he came back he gave it to Trixie.  
"Thanks."  
She wrapped it tightly over herself but was still shivering madly.  
"You looked kinda sick, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I j-j-just need to dry off."  
Even after Mabel helped her dry off, by using a hair dryer, Trixie was still shivering, and she looked like she was about to pass out.  
"Mabey you should get some sleep."  
Trixie nodded her head. When they got to the living room she got on the couch and layed down. Mabel grabbed a blanket from the attic bed room and put it over the already sleeping Trixie.  
"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."  
Mabel went back into the gift shop and saw Dipper dusting.  
"We're going to have to cover for Trixie, she has a nasty cold."  
"Well, as long as no more flowers pop out of my hat, I'm good."  
After a few hours of working Mabel and Dipper went on there break. Mabel went to cheek up on Trixie while Dipper stayed in the shop to talk to Wendy.  
"Hey Wendy, what's up?"  
Wendy put down her magazine and smiled.  
"Hey dork, nothin' much is going on for me. Hey, where's Mabel and Trixie?"  
"Trixie walked here in the rain and caught a cold, Mabel's checking up on her."  
"Aw, that stinks."  
Dipper nodded, he could feel his cheeks get warm just by looking at Wendy.  
"It's a shame your girlfriend got sick."  
"Ya-Wait what?"  
Dipper had to do a double take.  
"Trixie is NOT my girlfriend, we're just really good friends! Me, and her? Not in a million years."  
"Yesh Dipper, being a little harsh with the million years thing."  
"Oh! That's not what I ment! I-I mean since she doesn't really want to get into a relationship I doubt that would ever happen so why bother?"  
Wendy rubbed Dippers head.  
"Hey, don't give up on hope kid."  
Dipper looked at her odd.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Even if things may not work out now, it just might work in the future if you don't give up."  
Wendy stood up and stretched.  
"Well, I'm heading out. Robbie's going to meet me at the movies. Later dork."  
"Bye Wendy."  
When she left Dipper went into the living room, he saw Trixie sitting up while Mabel held up a bowl of soup.  
"Come on Trixie, it's just soup."  
Trixie turned her head away from Mabel.  
"Oh, WHY are you being so stubborn?"  
Dipper walked next to Mabel and looked in the bowl.  
"Mabel, Trixie HATES chicken soup."  
"She does?"  
"Ya, I've known that for a while. You didn't?"  
Mabel shook her head.  
"Then what DOES she like?"  
"She likes tomato soup."  
"ON IT!"  
Mabel rushed into the other room. Dipper walked over to the couch and sat on the arm rest.  
"How you feeling?"  
Trixie coughed and spook up with a really horse throat.  
"C-cruddy."  
"Dang, that sounds bad."  
Trixie glared at him.  
"Sorry, not helping."  
She sighed heavily, then she felt her nose twitch again.  
"Aaaa-"  
"Oh crud!"  
Dipper jumped behind the couch and covered his head.  
"ACHOO!"  
A scream came from the other room, when Dipper looked to see if everything was okay Mabel came in carrying a giant tomato.  
"Apparently we need more tomato soup."  
Trixie groaned and lied down.  
"I'm going to head to the store real quick. You can stay here Dipper."  
After Mabel got on her rain coat she left. Dipper sat back down on the arm of the chair while Trixie tried to sleep. Dipper noticed that she was praticly squeezing all the warmth out of the blanket so he went upstairs and grabbed another one. When he drapped it over her Trixie opened on of her eyes to see.  
"Thanks Dipstick."  
"You're welcome, try not to hurt yourself by talking."  
She nodded and went back to sleep. Dipper watched her when memory's of the time he got sick came back. She barely left his side the whole time and kept him company. Heck, she even cleaned out his barf bucket during that time. Feeling a bit awkward, he brushed her bangs away from her face. He had to admit this, For a 1200 year old fairy, she was kinda cute. After a while Mabel came back with the soup and made a new batch. When Dipper got Trixie to wake up Mabel handed her the bowl.  
"I forgot to grab a spoon so if you wait a mome-"  
Trixie put the bowl up to her lips and started to chug it down.  
"-or do that."  
When she was done she handed the bowl to Mabel.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
Then she started coughing, but what started to freak out the twins was that clouds of blue smoke was coming out.  
"Trixie?! Are you okay?"  
Trixie raised her hand. When her coughing fit ended she was able to awnser Dipper.  
"Don't worry, it's normal. Instead of a fever fairys cough up used up magic that's been getting ride of the sickness. Not the BEST thing to cure a cold but it isn't controllable."  
"Looked painful."  
Trixie rubbed her chest.  
"Trust me Mabel, it ain't sunshine and rainbows doing that."  
Dipper got an idea, he ran into the bathroom and came back with a bottle and a spoon. He poured what was in the bottle in the spoon and held it up for Trixie.  
"Here, this should help the coughing."  
Trixie opened her mouth and ate what was on the spoon, then her eyes widened. If it wasn't for her sour throat she would have shrieked.  
"Ewewewewew. What IS that stuff?!"  
"Cough syrup."  
Trixie started wiping her tounge.  
"It's the most nasty thing I've ever tasted."  
After she was done grossing out she went back to sleep. Mabel turned to her brother.  
"You can go if you want, I'll keep an eye on Trixie."  
"Nah, I think I'll watch her for a little longer."  
Mabel smile at him.  
"What?"  
"You got a soft spot for Trixieeeeee."  
"No I don't."  
Mabel poked him in the cheek.  
"Yes you do! You know more about her then I do, she trusts you when it comes to her DEEP secrets (except for one), and you two hang out like crazy!"  
"What are you trying to point out?"  
Mabel's smile started to grow, Dipper figured out what she was trying to say.  
"No, no, nononono! It's NOTHING like that, if anything she's like a second sister."  
"Aw party pooper."  
"Look, first off; I like Wendy. Secound off; She's old enouph to be our extreamly great grandma. She's already worried about the future when we're not around, I dout she wants to get into a relationship with a human."  
Mabel sighed and sat down.  
"I know, but I just want her to at lest TRY dating. She could meet some really awesome guys."  
Dipper sat next to her.  
"That's what she's scared of. After we grow up Trixie's probably going to go home or hide herself forever, If she get's a boyfriend it will be really hard for her to go."  
Mabel started tugging her hair in frustration.  
"Uhg, why does a life of a fairy have to be so complicated?"  
"She probably has more stuff then we know crammed in her head and won't tell us."  
"Ya, probably because our brains will explode from to much information."  
That made Dipper chuckle. It was probably true though.  
"I'm kinda glad she can't hear us. She'd probably be an emotional wreck right now since she gets touchy about this."  
"She would?"  
Dipper covered his mouth.  
"Oh crud, that was just between me and her. She's going to turn me into a toad when she finds out I slipped."  
"Don't worry bro, I won't tell."  
"Thanks."  
After a few minutes Mabel went upstairs to make a new sweeter and Dipper stayed down with Trixie. He did feel awful about what Trixie made herself go through but all he could do was be there when she needed him, and he knew that wasn't going to last long. Sometimes she acted like it didn't bother her at all but he can tell it's just a cover up she's been wearing for years. Sooner or later it was going to show. Most kids would go to there parents about this but he and his sister knew she couldn't at all. Just thinking about this made his heart sink. He turned and looked at Trixie sleeping, and noticed her blankets were sliding off. When he got up and readjusted them Trixie flinched slightly.  
"Nh...Mom.."  
Dipper, even though this wasn't the manliest thing ever, thought he heard his heart crack.  
"I wish we could always be there for you Trixie."

To cheesy? Story idea by BlackRose556

Still taking ideas


	16. Chapter 16 Grandmother

Yet another day at the Mystery Shack, Stan ripping people off, Wendy slacking, the kids solving mysterys. Yup just another day. A women wearing a dark blue skirt and long sleeve shirt walked in and approached Wendy.  
"Excuse me, is this where I can find Trixie Aquaring?"  
Wendy looked up from her magizen.  
"TRIXIE! SOMEOONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"  
"COMING WENDY!"  
*CRASH*  
"Mabel Pines you keep that thing away from me!"  
Trixie and Mabel burst through the Staff door, Mabel was holding up her bidazel gun and trying to catch her friend.  
"MUST BIDAZEL!"  
While she was running Trixie looked over to the front desk.  
"What the?!"  
She stopped in her tracks, which caused Mabel to slam into her and make them both fall to the floor. Dipper walked into the room and looked at the women.  
"Um, hi."  
"Hello young man."  
When Trixie finally got her world to stop spinning she looked at the women.  
"B-b-but, how did, why are, WHEN did-"  
"Your WORDS Trixie."  
Trixie stood up and brushed off her cloths, Dipper walked over to Trixie.  
"Do you know her Trixie?"  
"Yup, Dipper, Mabel, I would like you to meet...my Grandmother."  
""You're Grandma?!""  
Now that he got a good look, Both of their hair was the same color, minus the few grey hairs, and they both had the same color skin.  
"It's nice to meet two of my granddaughters, acquaintances."  
"Grandmother, may I ask WHY you're here?"  
"Well, can't I visit my only grandchild?"  
Trixie raised an eyebrow.  
"YOU, came to visit ME."  
"That's correct."  
She looked over to her two friends, they just shrugged.  
"May we talk out side sweetie?"  
"Um, sure. My shift just ended anyways."  
When the two stepped out, Mabel leaned over to Dipper.  
"For a lady who's 100,000 years old, she looks like she's in her 50's."  
"Mabey it's a Fairy thing."  
Outside, Trixie crossed her arms.  
"Okay Grandmother, This is the first time ever you actually acted like you cared, what is going on?"  
"I beg your pardon young lady, I most sertenly DO care about my grandchilds well affair."  
Trixie scoffed and thought to herself 'Ya right.'  
"I'm here to cheek up on your studys. What you learned about their behavior, and their life style."  
"That's it?"  
Her Grandmother nodded.  
"Um, okay. Can Dipper and Mabel come with me?"  
"Why would you want those two to come with you?"  
"Because they're my friends."  
She looked shocked for a moment but sighed.  
"Trixie, they are humans. they do not live long."  
"I know, I know. Can they just come along?"  
"Very well."

After asking her two friends to come along, and making sure Mabel leaves her bidazel gun behind, Trixie started to show her grandmother around town.  
"And over there is the diner, where most people go to eat. But if you plan on eating there, you might want to watch out for woodpeakers."  
Mabel started jumping up and down while pulling on Dippers vest.  
"Can we eat there? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"  
"Mabel cut that out, you're stretching it."  
Trixie looked up at her grandmother.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not at all Darling."  
They walked in and sat down at a table. After getting their drinks and chatting a little Mabel sniffed the air.  
"Does anyone else smell over used perfume?"  
"Well if it isn't the Pines and the skateboard clutz."  
Trixie turned in her seat and Mabel glared.  
"Pacifica."  
Pacifica and her two friends walked up to their tabel with a smug smirk on her face.  
"What brings you losers here, and who's the old lady?"  
"None of your business Miss. Deva."  
Pacifica glared at Trixie who stuck out her tounge. Trixies Grandmother cleared her throught.  
"Trixie, that is not how we talk to others. I am her Grandmother, it is nice to meet you."  
She held out her hand for Pacifica to shake. She grinned and extended her arm. When They shook hands Pacifica 'acsadently' knocked over Trixies glass, casing it spilled all over her white pants.  
"Oops, sorry hun."  
"THAT'S IT!"  
Trixie stood up and got inches from Pacifica's face.  
"You have been pushing my buttons long enough missy. Sooner or later your going to get what you deserve, and I don't give milarcy if you're the most popular person in town!"  
"TRIXIE AQUARING!"  
Trixie flinched and looked up. Her Grandmother was giving her a death glare.  
"You will apologize, NOW!"  
"ME?! But she-"  
"Trixie."  
"...Sorry."  
Pacifica grinned, she and her two friends walked away.  
"Trixie I expect BETTER from you."  
Trixie grumbled under her breath and walked into the bathroom to clean up. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.  
"I am very sorry about her behavior, you two children must have to deal with that a lot."  
Dipper looked up at Trixies Grandmother.  
"It's no biggy, she's really nice when you get past her temper. But we did see Pacifica do that on purpose."  
"It does not matter. I will not excuse my granddaughters ROUGH behavior."  
Dipper glanced at his sister, she just shrugged. When Trixie returned they paid for the meal and left. Dipper and Mabel when back to the Shack while Trixie and her grandmother went back to her tree house.  
"That was still rude of you."  
"Me? She spilled my drink all over me!"  
"That does not mean you can go lower then her."  
Trixie groaned.  
"You say that about everything!"  
Her Grandmother stopped and glanced at her.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Trixie huffed and turned around.  
"Every time when I was little Mom always stood up for me when jerks picked on me. But after she died and you took me in it's like you don't care! Everytime I tried to stand up for myself YOU always made me say sorry to the kids that INSULT me and made me CRY! It's like you don't care about me, and it's not FAIR!"  
She took a deep breath.  
"After mom died, it's like I'm a thorn in your side. Dipper and Mabel made me feel like someone cared for once, that's one of the reasons why they're my friends."  
She bit her lip and rubbed her eyes, not wanting her grandmother to see. The next thing she knew, Trixie was being hugged.  
"Oh Sweetie."  
Her grandmother pulled away and placed her hands on Trixie's shoulders.  
"You are not a thorn in my side, and I am sorry I made you feel like that. After her passing I was so heart broken I became distant from you because you remind me so much of her." "I do?"  
Her grandmother chuckled.  
"Yes, you do. You have her eyes that twinkle in the light, her wings that glow with power, and you have her smile that will brighten the darkest of nights."  
Trixie grinned slightly.  
"I was wrong to do that, and I am very sorry. You know I love you so much."  
Trixie wrapped her arms around her grandmother.  
"Love you too Grandma. Even if I was mad I still loved you too."

"So after 600 years you two finally made up?"  
Trixie giggled slightly while Mabel was helping her paint her nails.  
"Yup, it's actually nice to spend time with my only family member. You know, with out her chewing me out for blowing something up."  
Dipper looked up from his book.  
"So everything is fine now?"  
"Yup, she even said the next time she visits she want to go to the mall with me. Boy she's going to get a kick out of it, I bet we're going to be there for hours."  
Dipper chuckled.  
"Um, you were the same way when we took you there for the first time."  
Trixie blushed slightly.  
"Ya, well, I'm just happy we made up."  
-

Wow, it's been a while since the last time I posted a chapter. still taking ideas.


	17. Chapter 17 Fire Fairy

"Mabel, are you sure you saw Trixie land here?"  
"I'm pretty sure, after spinning out of control like that she might have left a trail of broken trees."  
Dipper looked up at the tree tops but saw nothing. Trixie recently tried a new ,and extremely complicated ,spell and apparently missed a step. Because the next thing the twins knew, she caused an energy explosion and blew herself a mile away.  
"I still don't see anything, mabey we took a wrong turn."  
Before Mabel could agree a black sneaker slammed the back of Dippers head, making him fall face first into the dirt.  
"SORRY DIPPER!"  
Mabel looked up, she could barely make it out but she could see Trixie.  
"Found her, HI TRIXIE! HOW'S THE WEATHER UP THERE?"  
"GET ME DOWN, I SCRATCHED MY WINGS AND I'M WEDGED BETWEEN A FEW BRANCHES!"  
"OKAY!"  
Mabel dug into a pocket in her sweater and pulled out her grappling hook. She aimed it for a branch that Trixie was stuck on and fired. When it hooked on Trixie eyes widened.  
"Oh crud, MABEL WAIT!"  
To late. Mabel pulled on the branch and it snapped.  
"OOOOOOOHHH CRUUUUUUUUD!"  
*Snap*  
*crack*  
*wham*  
*blam*  
Dipper stood up and rubbed his head.  
"Ow, that hurt."  
"AAAAAH!"  
Dipper looked up, in time to see Trixie land on him.  
"OOOOW! Okay, I take it back. THAT hurt!"  
Mabel smiled awkwardly and hid her grappling hook behind her back.  
"Oops."  
When Trixie got off Dipper he sat up and looked at her.  
"Oh man, Trixie your nose is bleeding."  
Trixie grumbled under her breath, and wiped her face with the back of her hand.  
"Oh my gosh Trixie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen-"  
"Not your fault Mabel. I got hit in the face by a branch when I crash landed."  
Dipper dug into his pocket and handed her a clean tissue. Trixie thanked him and pressed it agenst her nose.  
"We should head back and fixe that."  
"Good idea."  
When the kids got back to the shack Wendy saw the kids walk in.  
"What happened?"  
"Um, I was trying something out with my skateboard."  
"Ouch, need help?"  
"Yes please."  
Wendy sat Trixie down at the couch and had Mabel get the fist add kit. Dipper went upstairs to change since he was covered in dirt, grass stains, and some of Trixies nose blood. She mentally kicked herself for that.  
"Don't let it bother you Trixie, every girl winds up doing embarrassing things in front of guys we like."  
"I don't like him like that Wendy."  
"Sure you don't."  
When Mabel returned with the first ad kit Wendy was able to stop the bleeding. While Wendy was putting away the bandages Dipper walked up to her.  
"Hey, did she stop bleeding."  
"Yup, hey, can you do me a favor and cover for me. I need to get some errands done before I hang out with my friends."  
"Sure! Anything for you."  
Wendy chuckled and patted Dipper on the head.  
"Thanks man, I own you one."  
After Wendy left Dipper sat at the cash register. A few tourists came and gone but there was this one that didn't leave. A girl around his age with jet black hair in a pony tail, fire truck red long sleeve shirt with a flame designer on it, a black short sleeve jacket, blue jeans skirt, and red boots kept hanging around. Dipper could have sworn that he saw her staring at him a few times. Finally, that girl came up to him and placed a 'haunted candle' on the counter.  
"Is that all you would like today?"  
"Nope, there is ONE more thing I would like."  
"...And that would be?"  
She giggled slightly.  
"Your phone number stupid, meeting a cutie like you I don't want to lose the golden opportunity."  
Dipper felt his face turn bright red. He chuckled awkwardly and pulled at the collar of his shirt.  
"O-oh, um that's really flattering miss-"  
"Sparkler, Sparkler Magma."  
"Yaaaa, anyways, I um. Oh how do I put this lightly? Well-"  
"YOU?!"  
Dipper and Sparkler turned and saw Mabel and Trixie standing at the door. Trixie looked a bit shocked.  
"Well well well, if it isn't miss Ticking Time Bomb."  
Mabel looked at Trixie.  
"You know her?"  
Sparkler dramatically gasped and pretended to look hurt.  
"You didn't tell them about you dear old FRIEND Trixie? I'm surprised at you."  
Trixie sucked in her breath and walked up to Sparkler.  
"WE, are not friends. Not after the stupid things you did."  
"You call it stupid, I call it living. Try it sometimes."  
"Oh sure, I'll try it when I want to throw my life away."  
Now Sparkler stared to look irritated.  
"Do you really want to get on my nerves Aquaring? In front of all these people?"  
Trixie looked around and saw how many people there was.  
"Let take this outside. NOW."  
Sparkler grinned and walked to the door, but before she went outside she looked at Dipper and lipped 'Call me.'. Dipper hid his face with his hat while his face turned a darker shade of red. When the two girls were outside were no one could see them Trixie spoke up.  
"What the what are you DOING HERE?!"  
"What? Can't I have a little fun in other worlds too?"  
"NO. A fairy like you shouldn't even been 'having fun' in our world either."  
"Oh, just because I break a few rules means I'm a wanted bad guy?"  
"A FEW?!"  
Sparkler started to get annoyed.  
"Look, I got tired of following the rules. So what if I know dark magic?"  
"So what? I'll tell you so what! You nearly killed other fairys just for fun! Dark magic is an awful thing, not to mention it was a dark magic illness that took my mother away from me. So I am warning you. Do anything to my two friends and I will make sure you will regret it."  
Trixie turned to leave but Sparkler grabbed her arm with a strong grip. Her wings appeared on her back and her eyes turned black and red. she grinned.  
"You should really stop acting like it was my fault your mommy died. I discovered the gift of dark magic when we were 1000 remember? Though, it's not to late for you to join me."  
Trixie looked at her arm and black lines were spreading from Sparklers hand.  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
Trixie pulled her free arm back and focused really hard. She then threw an energy orb at Sparkler, making her let go and fly back. Trixie got down on her knees and grabbed her head, shivering violently.  
"Okay, even I know that was stupid, even for you Trixie. Your wings must be damaged or something if your crazy enough to use pure magic."  
Sparkler lifted herself into the air.  
"I'll give you some time to think about it. Call me when you disside to join me."  
With that, she was gone. Trixie tried to stand up, but her head was throbbing to wings appeared on her back and she took a look at them. They were slightly cracked, but no permanent damage.  
"Trixie!"  
Trixie flinched when she heard Dippers voice. He ran up to her and place his hand on her shoulder, she slightly relaxed when she felt the warm touch of her friend.  
"Are you okay? You're freezing! Wait, did you-"  
"Yes, I used my pure magic."  
"What the heck would you do that?! You know how that freaks me and Mabel out."  
"She attacked me and I panicked. I'm sorry."  
Dipper sighed.  
"Can you get up?"  
"Ya, can you help me walk back? My head is throbbing like crazy."  
Dipper and Trixie both walked to the Shack and meet up with Mabel in the living room. After Dipper gave Trixie an ice pack, Trixie asked a question.  
"Why did you come looking for me? I was only gone for a few minutes."  
"I thought you were in trouble. That girl spelled bad news, who was she anyways?"  
"A not friend of mine."  
Mabel was confused.  
"Not friend?"  
"We WERE friends untill like 2 fairy years ago. She did something really stupid and we stopped being friends."  
"What did she do?"  
Trixie sighed.  
"She learned how to use dark magic. She nearly burned down a whole village, destroyed a forest with everything in it, ect. She even trys to talk me into doing it."  
"And you say no?"  
"Duh. I'm not that dumb. Dark magic is extremely dangerous, not to mention life threatening."  
Dipper spoke up.  
"How is it life threatening?"  
"It slowly moves through your body and eats up all your pure magic, untill it reaches your heart. After that your just a puppet for the dark magic to use. It takes a few fairy years to get ride of you. I have to make sure Sparkler stays far away from here, way to many lives here."  
"Can we help."  
"Sorry guys, but I don't think that's a good idea. But if I do need help I'll call you."  
Dipper crossed his arm.  
"Trixie, I'm not very comfortable with you going in alone like that."  
"Dipstick, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm the only good fairy around here. Who else will do it?"  
Dipper still didn't look convinced. Trixie grounded.  
"If I wind up with a black eye because of Sparkler, I'll tell you that you were right and let you barrow my spell book."  
"...fine."  
For the rest of the day the three of them just watched T.V. But what none of them noticed was when the cracks in Trixies wings started to turn black.

Dun Dun DUUUUN!

Story idea by TheBigZ1. To be honest I was actually planning on doing something like this.


	18. Chapter 18 Bad words

It was a nice, bright sunny day in Gravity Falls. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Of course I could have spoke to soon. At the Mystery Shack Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Trixie were busy at work.  
"Hey Dipstick, can you give me a hand with some of these boxes Stan wants me to bring into the other room?"  
Dipper looked up at Trixie.  
"Sorry, but I'm bussy cleaning the exhibit. Ask Mabel or Soos."  
"What about Wendy?"  
"She's on the roof, again."  
Trixie sighed and walked over to Mabel, who was at the cash register.  
"Hey Bidazzel Queen, can you give me a hand?"  
"Haha, Bidazzel Queen. Sorry Trixie but I'm a bit busy."  
Trixie sighed again and looked for Soos. She found him screwing in a light bulb.  
"Soos, can you help me?"  
"Sorry, but I have a light bulb emergency!"  
"Didn't you just change ALL the lights yesterday?"  
"Yup, These ten-cents lights burn out easily."  
Trixie rolled her eyes, sometimes Stans cheapness got a little annoying.  
"Guess I'm on my own then."  
She walked over to the stack of boxes and grabbed the first one. Apparently they were heavier then expected because she started stumbling backwards.  
"Oh crud!"  
*CRASH!*  
Trixie accidently rammed into a pedestal with a glass display on it and knocked it over, while dropping the box which apparently had fragile items on it. After hearing the noise Stan rushed into the room, just in time to hear what Trixie said next.  
"Aw ****"  
Dipper and Mabel gasped while Soos froze in shock. Stans eyes widened. Trixie relized everyone was staring at her and looked confused.  
"What?"  
Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, then they both started snickering uncontrollably. Soos, feeling a tad bit awkward, continued his work. But Stan marched strate towards Trixie.  
"Trixie Aquaring, WHERE did you here that word?!"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because, it's a very BAD word and you just shouted it in front of my great niece and nephew!"  
Trixie turned red from embarrassment and threw her arms in the air.  
"How in the name of Mother Nature was I suppose to know that?! I had no idea I was a bad word!"  
They couldn't hold it anymore, Dipper and Mabel busted out laughing. Trixie turned a darker shade of red.  
"Oh shut up you guys!"  
Dipper whipped away tears in his eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry Trixie b-but I never expected you to say something like THAT in a million years."  
"I had no idea OKAY?!"  
Stan was starting to get impatient.  
"Okay, okay. You two can laugh at her later, what I want to know now is where she heard it."  
"I heard it from you Mr. Pines."  
"And when I find out where I- wait what?"  
"The other day I heard you shout it while I was in the hallway passing your office. Along with some other words I never heard of."  
Stan did remember doing that when he stubbed his toe yesterday. But he thought the kids were outside. He cleared his throat, got down on one knee, and placed his hand on Trixies shoulder.  
"Um, look kid, just because you hear someone say something doesn't mean you should repeat it. In the future I should be more careful with what I say since you kids hang around here. I'm letting you off with a warning, but if I hear you say that or anything like that again then you'll be stuck cleaning the bathroom for a whole week!"  
Trixies eyes widened and sheepishly smiled.  
"No more bad words. Got it!"  
"Good, now clean up this mess."  
"Yes sir."  
When Stan got up and left, Dipper and Mabel started laughing again.  
"KNOCK IT OFF GUYS!"

Goes to show that you should be careful with what you say. Even if you think you're alone.


	19. Chapter 19 Darkness Aftermath

This is what happened after Darkness. enjoy :)

It's been a few days after the whole dark magic nightmare. When Mabel and Trixie explained that they were only attacked by bears Stan made Trixie stay with them untill the park rangers made sure the woods were clear. Trixie was in the kitchen, mixing something on the stove.  
"Hey Trixie, whatcha cooking?"  
She looked up and saw Mabel walk in.  
"Gumbo, with a little fairy kick to it."  
"Fairy kick?"  
Trixie picked up a leaf that was sitting on the tabel.  
"I mixed in some herbs from my land. Might help Dipper get out of bed sooner."  
"How did you even get them? Gruncle Stan won't let you leave without adult super vision."  
"I snuck out. Once Stan sits on that chair he's out cold for hours."  
Mabel shrugged.  
"True."  
Trixie poured the Gumbo into a bowl and carefully walked upstairs, without spilling. When she reached the attick room door she Knocked on it.  
"Come in."  
Trixie slowly opened the door, She saw Dipper sitting on his bed, reading his book. He was covered in bandages and band aids. The spots that weren't covered were basically black and blue, especially his legs. He still had a huge bandage on his cheek where Sparkler smacked him.  
"Hey Trixie, what's that?"  
"Gumbo, hungry?"  
"Starving! Thanks."  
She handed him the bowl and Dipper began to chow down.  
"Wow, this is really good. Did you make this?"  
"Yup. I added some fairy herbs. It'll help reduce the bruising."  
"I though I tasted something a bit out of the ordinary."  
Trixie giggled a little. Despite the small smile she was wearing, she felt horrible. Just looking at Dipper made her want to cry, he was like this because of her.  
"Hellooooo, Trixie."  
She shock her head, Dipper was waving his hand slowly in front of her face.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"I said I'm done."  
Trixie took the bowl from him and placed it on the desk.  
"You feeling okay? You kinda spaced out there for a second."  
"Peachy."  
Dipper raised an eye brow. CRUD, why did she let the word 'Peachy' slip?  
"Okay, something's wrong, out with it."  
"Dipper, I don't want to bug you ab-"  
"I'm stuck here for a few more day, I've got nothing better to do."  
Trixie looked down to her shoes.  
"Well, i-it's just, this."  
She gestured to Dipper.  
"Me?"  
"YES YOU!"  
Trixie started to pass in the room.  
"First, Sparkler trys to hunt you guys down, then she trys to make me KILL you, and when she failed at that she tried to do it herself. Now look at you!"  
"Trixie I'm fine."  
"NO you're NOT! Look at you, you're practically a mummy! You even need help to get to the bathroom because your legs are so badly bruised and it's all my fault!"  
Trixie slammed her head on the desk.  
"Mabel was right, my mother must be disappointed in me."  
"Whoa whoa whoa, when did she say that?"  
"When Sparkler and I held her captive."  
Dipper face palmed.  
"Well, Mabel was just trying to get the real you back. I'm 100% sure she didn't mean it. I bet your mom would be proud that you over came this."  
"Ya...But I'm still being eaten by guilt."  
"If it wasn't for you I'd be burn to a crisp."  
"If it wasn't for me you would be just fine."  
"Will you PLEASE stop blaming yourself?!"  
Trixie looked up at him, Dipper looked irritated.  
"Remember when G.G. Followed you home and Mama Griffin tryed to attack me and Mabel? You got hurt protecting us! Of course we felt guilty for a while but we knew you'd be okay. You shouldn't feel this guilty because I got a few burns, bruises, and scratches. It could have been worse, but look at me, I'm still breathing, and conscious."  
He placed his hand on Trixies shoulder.  
"Look, I understand that you feel bad about this, but I chose to do what I did. Nothing you do can change that."  
Trixie gave him a soft smile and wrapped her arms around Dipper, he started to hug her back.  
"Thanks Dipstick."  
"No problem."  
"Now that's off my chest, I want to ask you something."  
"what's that?"  
Trixie pulled away from him and started to glare at him.  
"Mabel told me you took a certain 'book' from my house. Care to explain?"  
Dipper felt his stumick drop.  
"I SWEAR I DIDN'T READ IT!"  
Trixie raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, mabey one page BUT THAT'S ALL!"  
"Dude, you are so lucky you're stuck in bed."


End file.
